Mario Tennis: MKA
by NeoNintendo
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Academy(MKA) is the place where all tennis players want to be. Toadette is one of them, and she is about to find out just how good this place is. Just what kind of crazy things are going to happen? A journey of humor awaits!
1. Episode One: Mario's Tour

Mario Tennis: MKA  
  
Episode One: Mario's Tour  
  
Toadette walks into an office that appears to be empty. She walks to the desk and pounds on the bell to see if there were any souls to respond.  
  
Toadette: Hellooooo? Anybody here?  
  
Mario suddenly jumps out from behind the desk scaring the crap out of Toadette. He apologizes and is now shaking her hand energetically.  
  
Mario: Hello! Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Academy! You must be Toadette, our newest tennis player.  
  
Toadette: Yes...  
  
Mario: C'mon, let me show you around.  
  
Mario walks her outside and to the MKA campus.  
  
Toadette: Wow this place is beautiful!  
  
Mario: Over to your left is where the pros play. Also, to the left of that is where we play teams from other places. Let's go see who is playing now.  
  
Mario and Toadette walk over to the court where Luigi is playing Waluigi.  
  
Mario: In the green shirt is Luigi. He is one of the MKA's best players and my brother. The strange thing that looks like the results of a bazaar science experiment gone wrong is Waluigi. He is my bro's rival. Boy, do they hate each other...  
  
Toadette: That creature has a name!?  
  
Mario: Waluigi is a player at the Bowser's Keep Tennis Academy. The BKA players are our biggest rivals. They are more challenging than you would expect because of the tough training their leader makes them go through every day.  
  
Toadette: Hmmm.  
  
Judge: Out! Game and Set- Luigi. *crowd cheers*  
  
Luigi: Oh yeah!  
  
Waluigi: Gah! You got lucky! That's all!  
  
Luigi: No no no, it's just that you suck at tennis.  
  
Waluigi: Grrrrr c'mere you little shrimp!  
  
Judge: ENOUGH! Luigi serves.  
  
Luigi: ... Hmmmmm ha ha!  
  
The ball heads straight for Waluigi's nose.  
  
Waluigi: Waaaaaaa! *POW*  
  
Luigi: I got your nose!  
  
Mario: Uhhh lets get out of here before it gets too violent.  
  
Toadette: But-  
  
Mario: NOW!  
  
Mario shoves Toadette into the cafeteria building.  
  
Toadette: *sniff sniff* mmmm! It smells good in here. You guys must have some really tasty food!  
  
Mario: You bet! Our food is tasty AND healthy; perfect for the determined soon-to-be tennis champ!  
  
Mario and Toadette look over at the buffet table where Yoshi is ordering.  
  
Chef: Hello! What will it be?  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: I'm sorry what was that?  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: Sushi?  
  
Yoshi: *shakes head* Yo~shi!  
  
Chef: Satokasu Suki? (lol, sorry I had to do it)  
  
Yoshi: ???. Yoshi.  
  
Chef: OH! Yoshi!. Umm, I am afraid we don't have any 'Yoshi'.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: Is that Japanese for lizard?  
  
Yoshi: Yooooooshi!  
  
Chef: What the hell is a Yoshi?  
  
Yoshi: *points to self*  
  
Chef: You want to eat yourself?!  
  
Yoshi: *sigh* Yo-shi.  
  
Chef: Maybe I should call the psychologist.*picks up phone* hello? Hi this is-  
  
Yoshi's long tongue wraps around the phone then he eats it.  
  
Chef: he-he-he ate the phone!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi...  
  
Toadette: Aww, he's sad.  
  
Chef: Listen: until you learn how to speak in English, go to the salad bar.  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI! *stomps foot*  
  
Chef: Then tell me what you want!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!  
  
Chef: It's "Marsha Marsha Marsha" not "Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi!" Geez, you can't even get the classic Brady Bunch line right.  
  
The Energizer Bunny runs by. "The scene keeps on going and going and going."  
  
Toadette: What was-  
  
Mario: NOTHING!  
  
Chef: How many times do I have to tell you!? Learn English or Salad Bar!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: Salad Bar!  
  
Yoshi: Yoooooshi!  
  
Chef: Saaaaalad Bar!  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI!  
  
Chef: SALAD BAR!  
  
Mario grabs Toadette and double-dashes (=P) up the stairs.  
  
Mario: That's enough food for today.  
  
Toadette: .Where are we now?  
  
Mario: Ah, this is the lounge. It's where all the players hang out after a rough day of tennis.  
  
Toadette: This is by far the best part of the tour! Surround sound stereo, big comfy lounge chairs and sofas, a huge plasma T.V. and oooooh so much more! Can I-  
  
Mario: ah ah ah! No you may not!. wash your hands.  
  
Toadette: awww.. *mumble mumble mumble* ok, there you go can I-  
  
Mario: Absolutly not! Look at those dirty shoes!  
  
Toadette: . grrrr *mumble mumble mumble* Now may I?  
  
Mario: Yes.  
  
Toadette takes one step before being interrupted by Mario  
  
Mario: . I didn't say "Simon says!"  
  
Toadette: o.O  
  
?????: Don't worry, he always makes that stupid joke.  
  
Mario: Hey Daisy! This is the gossip queen: Daisy. Whenever you feel behind, go to her because she always has the latest news.  
  
Daisy: That's right!  
  
Toadette: Hi! My name is Toadette. I am the newest player at the MKA. well actually I haven't officially joined yet.  
  
Daisy: On one of Mario's boooooooring tours eh?  
  
Mario: HEY!  
  
Toadette: They aren't that bad but yes I am.  
  
Daisy: I see. Well, come back once your done. I have something for you.  
  
Toadette: okay I will.  
  
Daisy: See you later!  
  
Toadette: Bye!  
  
Mario's pocket begins to shake as they are going down the stairs.  
  
Mario: Hold on.  
  
Mario takes out a little device that looks like a mini-laptop and reads aloud the message scrolling along it.  
  
Mario: "Today, a new student named Toadette has joined MKA. She is of the Mushroom kind like Toad and has a nice, quiet personality. Maybe she and Toad could be doubles partners. ~Daisy" Ha ha, looks like your already famous!  
  
Toadette: What is that thing?  
  
Mario: It is the official MKA Instant Messenger Device: The Mushroom Messenger. Of course, its more popular title is 'The Gossip Device'. You can guess who named it that. All of the players here have one, and they are to keep it with them at all times. It is used to send out important messenges and Daisy also uses it to send out the newest juicy gossip. You can also send messenges to your friends.  
  
Toadette: Looks neat. Can I have one?  
  
Mario: You can when you join. Until then, it remains here. Those things are exclusive to the MKA and they are the best around. We have to keep them here for safety precautions.  
  
Toadette: Well I am going to join for sure!  
  
Mario: Great! After the tour, I will take you back to the office where-  
  
But he is too late, Toadette is long gone. "Office and Mushroom Messenger, HERE I COME! "  
  
Mario: But I didn't finish the tour!  
  
Daisy: (At the top of the stairs) Give it a rest Mario, your tours could put a caffine-crazed teenager to sleep.  
  
Mario: She didn't get to see the rest of the courts, the training center, the Dorms. she won't even know where her room is!  
  
Daisy: For goodness sake calm down! I am sure somebody will show her.  
  
Mario: Yes, I suppose your right. I worry too much.  
  
The energizer bunny runs by and circles around Mario's feet. "The blooper just keeps on going and going and going."  
  
Daisy: Did you tell her about this little fella?  
  
Mario: No, and I am getting tired of him! Ever since two weeks ago, he has been running around campus saying the same stupid phrase over and over again!  
  
Daisy: I think he's cute. He does get annoying at night though. running through the hallways of the dorm banging those miniature symbols of his.  
  
Mario: That too. I wonder when that damn battery will die out. Until it does-  
  
Bunny: It won't die: it keeps on going and going-  
  
Mario: That's it!  
  
Mario kicks the bunny down the stairs and it rolls out the door.  
  
Daisy: That's called animal abuse you know!  
  
Mario: Darn, I was hoping it would brake.  
  
Daisy: uhh I have to go back up to the lounge. I am missing valuable information!  
  
Mario: Bye.  
  
Mario's pocket begins to shake.  
  
Mario: Already? "Are Mario's Polls Boring? Yes or No. Vote now! ~Daisy" Grrrr.  
  
Mario rapidly and repeatedly presses no, then walks downstairs where Chef and Yoshi are still fighting.  
  
Chef: Will you just eat from the salad bar?!  
  
Yoshi: *shakes head* Yoshi.  
  
Chef: THEN GET OUT!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi?!  
  
Chef: Yoshi this-Yoshi that-I am sick of hearing the word Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi: Hmph!  
  
Frustrated, Yoshi leaps over the counter and dashes into the kitchen.  
  
Chef: HEY! What do you think your going? Get-  
  
Yoshi walked out of the kitchen with six watermelons. *GULP* make that five. four. three. two. one.  
  
Yoshi: *swallows last one* mmmmm! Yoshi! *walks out of building*  
  
Chef: Watermelons. he wanted watermelons. how does the word Yoshi mean watermelons!?! They don't even sound alike! Oh well he is gone now and it is over. thank god.  
  
Shy Guy steps up.  
  
Chef: What will it be?  
  
Shy Guy: ..  
  
Chef: I am doomed.  
  
Will Chef get done serving food without having a nervous breakdown? Will Toadette really join the MKA? What will be the results of Daisy's poll? The answers may be revealed on the next Mario Tennis: MKA! 


	2. Episode Two: The First Day

Previously on Mario Tennis...  
  
Mario: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Academy!  
  
Toadette: Wow, this place is beautiful!  
  
---  
  
Chef: What will it be?  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: Listen, until you can speak English go to the salad bar!  
  
---  
  
Bunny: It keeps on going and going  
  
Daisy: Did ya tell her about this little fella?  
  
Mario: No, and I am sick of it!  
  
----------  
  
Mario Tennis: MKA  
  
Episode Two: The First Day  
  
Mario and Toadette are standing right outside the dorms preparing for a day of tennis. Toadette has the biggest smile on her face; she can't wait to play tennis with all of the cool people at MKA.  
  
Toadette: Oh boy, I can't beleve it! I am finally here: In the greatest Tennis academy in the Mushroom Kingdom, no, the world and I get to play along side all of the pros! I can't wait!  
  
Mario: I am glad your eager! ^_^ Now, before you go, I must tell you about the schedule.  
  
Toadette: I'm listening.  
  
Mario: On Monday, Wednesday, and Fridays, we play single matches. On Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday we play doubles. Understand?  
  
Toadette: Yep.  
  
Mario: On Sunday, is when we usually have something big going on, like a tornament or a competition against the BKA students or when a new student joins ;). If you are not involved with any activities like this, you can have the day off to do whatever you wish.  
  
Toadette: Awesome!  
  
Mario: Today is Tuesday, so that means its doubles day!  
  
Toadette: Great!... uhh... who's my partner?  
  
Mario: Your roomate is your partner. Which in your case would be Toad. Have you seen him?  
  
Toadette: I have to room with a guy!?o.O  
  
Mario: No... Toad is a girl isn't she?  
  
Toadette: I don't think so.  
  
Mario: TOAD'S A GUY?! Errrr, no wonder she--I mean he looked at me strangly when I asked him to the MKA Dance when Peach was sick... Oh well, I'll sort that out later. Did you see Toad yet?  
  
Toadette: Was he the one sleeping when I was carrying my stuff to my room?  
  
Mario: That would be him. You haven't really met him yet have you? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Toad has the flu so your partner today is going to be Daisy.  
  
Toadette: The Gossip Queen? Cool! (I am going to get to play with the coolest of them all! YES!)  
  
Mario: She should be waiting for you in the Lounge. You know where that is right?  
  
Toadette: Top floor of the cafeteria building.  
  
Mario: Then get going. I have got some things to do so I am afraid I can't accompany you.  
  
Toadette: Oh darn, I am sorry... (Thank goodness!)  
  
Mario: Good-bye, and good luck!  
  
Toadette heads into the cafeteria building and up the stairs. She spots Daisy siting on the couch watching the News channel snacking on popcorn with the Mushroom Messenger by her side.  
  
Daisy: I want some gossip! Big fat juicy gossip!... oooh its back on!  
  
T.V.: Now, back to the Newest News, on Toad TV, the most popular channel in the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Daisy: Finally!  
  
Tom: Well Diane, we certainly have an interesting story to share. Wouldn't so say so?  
  
Diane: Yes, we sure do Tom!  
  
Daisy: You better!  
  
Diane: Scientists have discovered a new cure for Athlete's Foot! The answer is fungus.  
  
Daisy: What?! o.O  
  
Tom: A study shows that if you apply a mushroom to an aching foot, it will make almost all of the pain go away within fifteen minutes!  
  
Daisy: Booooooo! *tosses sugar-free, calorie-free, butter-free, taste-free, everything-free, popcorn at TV* Who cares!?  
  
Diane: It is a wonder for athletes and constuction workers.  
  
Daisy: Interesting my ass! :#  
  
Toadette: Uhhh Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Oh, hey lil' shroom girl! I got Mario's message, and we are good to go!  
  
Toadette: Great! Lets play some tennis! (. . . lil' shroom girl? o.O Is that a cool name, or is it something to be made fun of?)  
  
The two head down the stairs... meanwhile, a shadowy figure steps in front of the TV and takes notes of the Athlete's Foot cure...  
  
Down stairs, Yoshi is ordering his brunch food.  
  
Chef: Oh, hello Yoshi...  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: Yes yes, I know what you want. *hands watermelon to Yoshi* Here you go.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi... (This isn't what I ordered you knuckle head!)  
  
Chef: That will be one dollar for today's watermelon and $6.00 for yesterday.  
  
Yoshi: !!!  
  
Chef: Oh no, don't tell me you can't pay!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi.  
  
Chef: If you can't pay... OFF TO THE SALAD BAR!!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: SALAD BAR!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: SALAD BAR!  
  
Toadette: Oh no, here they go again...  
  
Chef: There will be a lot of other fruits at the FRUIT BAR too!  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Chef: FRUIT BAR!  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI!  
  
Chef: FRUIT BAR!  
  
Daisy: *steps forward* Yoshi, whats wrong?  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Daisy: Say that again?  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI !!!!!!  
  
Daisy: Sushi?  
  
Yoshi: :#........ YOOOOOSHI!  
  
Toadette: Time to go!  
  
Daisy and Toadette rush outside the cafeteria building. By this time, plates are flying around the room so they immediatly head away from the building. They decide to take a nice, relaxing walk around campus.   
  
Toadette: I still can't get over how beautiful this place is...  
  
Daisy: Uh huh  
  
Toadette: Not to mention all of the exciting, yet bazaar, things that happen. Do they happen every day?  
  
Daisy: Yeah. All the time.  
  
Toadette: It has been my dream to be able to come here. And now my childhood dream has come true... everything is perfect.  
  
Daisy: No way!  
  
Toadette: Yes. This place is heaven to me!  
  
Daisy: and why is that?  
  
Toadette: Beautiful atmosphere, spectacular atmosphere.....  
  
Daisy: and...  
  
Toadette: Wonderful friends. ^_^;  
  
Daisy: Are you kidding me?!  
  
Toadette: What? Of course not.  
  
Daisy: Oh, and I suppose we are a bunch of jack-asses?... Yeah, I thought you would say that.  
  
Toadette: Ummm Daisy?  
  
Daisy: Could you hold on for a sec?... CAN'T YOU SEE I AM ON THE PHONE!? :# Geez, what will I have to do to get a little privacy here!?... I'm back!  
  
Toadette: Oh... sorry. :ashamed:  
  
Daisy: SHHHHHHH!!! *slaps toadette* uh huh... are you serious?!.... *scream* omg he's soooooo cute!  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Daisy: and then I was like, "Boy, you better watch your mouth before I get the nutcracker!" *laugh*, boy was he scared.  
  
Three hours later:  
  
Daisy: Girl he treats you like trash... I know thats his job but what do I care!?  
  
Four hours later:  
  
Daisy: Luigi?... hmmm, he's okay. He is a good tennis player but he is a major wuss!... okay, I'll call you later... alright... bye mom. *hang up* Whew! She is quite a talker ain't she?  
  
Toadette: *wakes up* huh? What did I miss?  
  
Daisy: C'mon, lets go play some tennis.  
  
Toadette: Its about time!  
  
Daisy: So where do you want to play first?  
  
Toadette: The grass court.  
  
Daisy: cool, I like it too. You know, this one time I-- *ring ring!*  
  
Toadette: Oh no not again!  
  
Daisy: Hello?... Oh hey Birdo!  
  
Toadette: I am outta here...  
  
Daisy: How are things over at BKA?  
  
-----  
  
Over at the Bowser's Keep Academy...  
  
Birdo: Terrible! The boss is crabby, the Koopa Kids are a pain in the neck, and to top it all off, the Kolarful Koopas are destroying the cafeteria!  
  
Wario: Who is that?  
  
Birdo: Nobody! Call you back okay? *hangs up*  
  
Wario: If I didn't know better, I would say it looks like you were talking to a MKA player!  
  
Birdo: Of course not! Its against the rules...  
  
?????: Thats right!  
  
Morton Koopa Jr., Iggy, and Ludwig approached Birdo. They are three of Bowser's eight kids.  
  
Morton: It is against the rules to have any contact with other tennis academys. That is DOUBLE for the MKA!  
  
Iggy: Yeah! The boss hates MKA! If he found out that somebody here is friends with an MKA member... his greatness would be furious.  
  
Ludwig: And nobody wants to make Lord Bowser angry!  
  
Iggy: Amen to that!  
  
Morton: I am just curious... who were you talking to?  
  
Birdo: I-umm-ah was talking to...  
  
Wario: Me!  
  
Morton: Impossible! You are the one who accused her of calling a MKA member!  
  
Wario: I was refering to the... Mary-Kate and Ashley club!  
  
Iggy: oooooh I get it!  
  
Ludwig: Since when are you a fan of the Olsen twins!?  
  
Wario: O.O; Gah! Since...  
  
Birdo: He had a MKA cookie! He is a fan of their food, not the twins themselves.  
  
Wario: Thats right!... speaking of food--  
  
Morton: SILENCE! I have only one more question... where was your phone Wario?  
  
Wario: I have one of those phones that is installed in your ear. That way you can talk and play at the same time!  
  
Morton: Alright then... Iggy, Ludwig, lets go.  
  
They enter the cafeteria. To find a huge mess.  
  
"What the--"  
  
"Oh man look at this place. Its a disaster!"  
  
"Eww I think you just steped in today's mystery soup Ludwig!"  
  
"Sick!"  
  
"Who did this? ANSWER ME! I know your in here."  
  
"It was us!"  
  
"Red!"  
  
"Green!"  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"We are... THE KOLARFUL KOOPAS!"  
  
"Oooh its them again."  
  
"They never know when to quit do they?  
  
"What are we going to do Morton?"  
  
"Hmmm... Capture them. They are going to visit a wise and noble fellow. Our King!  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Lord Bowser you idiot!"  
  
"You will never catch us!"  
  
Birdo and Wario step away from the door.  
  
Birdo: Hey, thanks for helping me out back there.  
  
Wario: You owe me BIG TIME! I can't beleve you turned me into an Olsen Twin fan! :( I don't think there is anything you can do to repay that...  
  
Birdo: I'll pay you back in food!  
  
Wario: Deal.  
  
---  
  
Toadette is walking around campus alone...  
  
Toadette: I can't believe she just sat there and talked to her mom for FOUR HOURS! I may as well just give up. I can always play tennis tomorrow... I am going to go see my real doubles partner: Toad.  
  
Toadette goes to the dorms and into Toad's room. Clothes are everywhere, and Toad is laying on the bed with a face as white as snow... oh yeah, and he's coughing, sneezing, all of that good flu stuff.  
  
Toad: Who are you?  
  
Toadette: You must be Toad! Boy, your worse than everyone said... my name is To--  
  
Toad: Are you the lady sent here to entertain me?  
  
Toadette: Excuse me?  
  
Toad: Well aren't you going to perform for me? You know, *cough* a little trick or something?  
  
Toadette: I think you are mistaken.  
  
Toad: Aww you didn't bring any toys did you? Oh well. I have some of my own. You can start with my *cough* balls!  
  
Toadette:You know, I think I am going to go now.  
  
Toad: So your not the lady are you? I heard the lady can get into the craziest positions *cough cough cough*, why don't you stay here for the fun? ;)  
  
Toadette: EWWW! Now I REALLY have to go!*runs out the door* It was nice meeting you!  
  
Toad: ???... I guess not all people like jugglers and clowns. *gets box of balls out and bounces them* I hope she will get here soon... *looks at TV* Oooh my favorite show is on!  
  
(If you thought Toad was talking about a prostitute, give yourself a slap in the face because you are a pervert. :P)  
  
Toadette: My partner likes to do... naughty things, Daisy won't drop her phone, and I never got to play tennis! This one of the worst days I have ever--  
  
She hears people walking up the stairs.  
  
Daisy: What a good match! We sure showed them.  
  
Luigi: Yep! We make a great team.  
  
Daisy: Our doubles game is flawless! Hee hee, just like you!  
  
Luigi: Well I... *blush*  
  
Toadette: (WHAT?! SHe ditched me to play with... that guy!?)  
  
Luigi: I think we should test our skills.  
  
Daisy: You mean by challenging the number one team?  
  
Luigi: Yes. I know we are ready for them.  
  
Daisy: Speak for yourself! Mario and Peach are the greatest in history! We need more training.  
  
Luigi: But you just said that we were a flawless team!  
  
Daisy: I was just being polite.  
  
Luigi: *anime fall*. . . . . OUCH! How the hell do those people do that? Oooh my back hurts! XO  
  
Daisy: You will get over it. (Seesh, what a baby) Oh look its lil' shroom girl!  
  
Luigi: Yippie... *back cracks* YEOUCH!  
  
Daisy: Hey Toadette, whats up?  
  
Toadette: Whats up? WHATS UP!? You wanna know whats up Daisy? I'll tell you whats up! Today was my first day here as an official MKA tennis player and I was kinda planning on playing tennis today! But Toad had the flu, so I was assigned to you-- the bossy. stuck-up drama queen!  
  
Daisy: HEY!... Its Gossip Queen.  
  
Toadette: I thought it would be cool to play tennis with the most popular girl at MKA. Too bad she spent half of the day talking to her mom on the phone!  
  
Luigi: *gets up* You talked to your mom? ha ha ha  
  
Daisy stomps on Luigi's foot, causing him to fall down and severly pop his back.  
  
Toadette: But she doesn't stop there! She then goes off and finds Mr. Greenie here and plays doubles with him instead!  
  
Luigi: You mean you ditched the new girl just to play tennis with me?  
  
Daisy: Yes... I am so ashamed of myself. -_-  
  
Luigi: Well I am flattered!  
  
Daisy: :# *stomps on his back resulting in another large 'YELP'ing noise* You ass, thats not something that should flatter you, you should be saying 'shame on you' or 'how could you do such a cruel thing' or 'YOUR GROUNDED UNTIL YOU CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM!!!' stuff like that.  
  
Luigi: Why not? After all, she is just a mushroom.  
  
Toadette: o.o ... why you little--  
  
Toadette lunges at Luigi and pins him to the ground. She throws a series of punches until...  
  
Daisy: Stop it! Both of you!  
  
Toadette: *gets off Luigi* I am sorry.  
  
Luigi: Me too.  
  
Daisy: Don't move. *whips out Mushroom Messenger and types a quick message* SEND!  
  
Toadette: *shake shake shake, gets out Mushroom Messenger* It says "FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!! At the Dorms, hurry!~Daisy" Whats up with this?  
  
Daisy: Awww don't quit now! I just summoned an audience!  
  
Luigi: You want us to fight?  
  
Daisy: uh--duh! Fighting equals violence and violence is cool!  
  
Toad: *steps out of room* Whats going on? *cough*  
  
Daisy: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!!! :D  
  
Toad: Oh. Thats neat, but I am trying to watch my show so keep it down. *goes back into room* Ooooh! A clue a clue! Its right on the refridgerator Steve!... No not on the table you dumb-ass! Its right by the picture of the horse!... Not "The Force" from Star Wars!... Geez, somebody put him in special ed already!  
  
Toadette: Oh joy, not only does he have a dirty mind, but he also watches Blue's Clues...  
  
Daisy: QUIT EVESDROPPING ON THE FUNGUS AND JUST FIGHT ALREADY!!!!!  
  
People are heard rushing up the stairs.  
  
Daisy: Ah! Here they come! Quick! Toadette, yank on his nose and Luigi, pull her hair!  
  
Peach: A fight huh? Not at my academy there isn't!  
  
Daisy: Crap, its Mario and Peach.  
  
Peach: Daisy? You started this?  
  
Daisy: Of course not! It was Toadette! I just advertised it. ^_^  
  
Mario: How dare you blame it on her! She is new!  
  
Toadette: Umm, she is telling the truth, but she forgot to tell you its HER FAULT!  
  
Toad: *still in his room* YAY!!! There's the last clue!... No not there! A dog can't reach that if it's life depended on it!  
  
Mario: Hmmz.... what should we do Peach?  
  
Peach: Well I certainly cannot allow such behavior in MKA so to prevent future events like this, each of you will be punished. Luigi, you are banned from the varsity team until I say so.  
  
Luigi: *does that thing when he loses on Mario Tennis 64* Nooooo...  
  
Peach: Daisy... I am sorry I have to do this but I have no choice but to take your Mushroom Messenger away. Drop it off at the office tommorow morning.  
  
Daisy: *screams like a three-year old* You can't do that!!!  
  
Peach: Toadette, your on kitchen duty for five days. report to Chef in the morning for your instructions.  
  
Toadette: *sigh*...  
  
Peach: And Mario--  
  
Mario: Wha!?  
  
Peach: YOU must take me out to dinner at the most expensive place in town and schedule my next nail appointment for me... at the most expensive place you can find.  
  
Mario: But...but why?  
  
Peach: For stareing at Daisy instead of me at last weeks game!  
  
Mario: *blush* I was just watching her techniques... thats all.  
  
Peach: I didn't know she used her chest for tennis techniques! Why don't you tell me all about them at dinner! :#  
  
Peach drags Mario by his ear and leaves the building.  
  
Mario: That hurts... XO  
  
Peach: Hmph! *shake shake shake*   
  
The Results Are IN!  
  
Are Mario's Tours boring?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
**  
  
--------  
  
YESNO  
  
97%3%  
  
Thanks for voting! ~Daisy  
  
Mario: Grrrrr...  
  
-----  
  
How will Toadette react to her punishment? Why is Toad addicted to Blue's Clues? Does Daisy really use her chest while playing tennis? And where the hell is the Energizer Bunny? The Answers may be revealed to you in the next Mario Tennis: MKA!  
  
Coming Soon...  
  
Episode Three: Cookin' Up Trouble 


	3. Episode Three: Cookin' Up Trouble

Previously on Mario Tennis: MKA.  
  
Toadette: You stole my doubles partner!  
  
Daisy: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! :D  
  
---  
  
Daisy: How are things at BKA?  
  
Birdo: Terrible!  
  
Wario: Who is that? If I didn't know better, I'd say your talking to an MKA player!  
  
Birdo: !!! Of course not. It's against the rules.  
  
---  
  
Morton: WHO STARTED THE FOOD FIGHT?!  
  
Kolarful Koopas: It was us- The Kolarful Koopas!  
  
Iggy: Oh no, its those troublemakers again!  
  
Ludwig: What are we going to do?  
  
---  
  
Peach: I cannot believe this! A fight at MKA? Not while I am here! Daisy, your banned from your Mushroom Messenger, Luigi, your temporarily suspended from the varsity team, and Toadette must go on Kitchen duty for five days.  
  
---  
  
And now. The third episode of: Mario Tennis: MKA!  
  
Mario Tennis: MKA  
  
Episode Three: Cookin' Up Trouble  
  
Toadette is standing outside the cafeteria and stares into the window. She wears an angry expression on her face and ponders what will happen to her.  
  
Toadette: I cannot believe I have to do this! I get in trouble on the very first day thanks to the drama queen and that one green man and now I am on kitchen duty for the rest of the week! I hope the Chef is nice, because I am not in the mood to be ordered around today. When I get inside, I am just going to walk on up to him and say: "I can't work today because-"  
  
Inside.  
  
Toadette: My dog ate my homework!  
  
Chef: ... You didn't have any homework.  
  
Toadette: (Crap it failed! I only have one more option) Look behind you! A fish is trying to sneak out of the kitchen!  
  
Sushi: What!? Aww they spotted me!  
  
Chef: Ahhh!  
  
Chef dashes over and catches Sushi.  
  
Chef: You're a very bad fish! You know better than to run away from me! Now you will be served on Friday as an appetizer rather than Sunday as the main course.  
  
Sushi: Nooooo please have mercy! I have kids to take care of! Without me those Yoshis are as good as dead!  
  
Chef: I HATE YOSHIS! *Slaps Sushi then stuffs her in the freezer* Rotten little fish.  
  
Toadette: I don't mean to be interrupting but I feel like I am forgetting something.  
  
Chef: Hey uh weren't you supposed to run while I was distracted?  
  
Toadette: Oh that's right. ugh! How could I be so stupid!  
  
Chef: Well it's too late now. Put on this apron and mess up your hair, I have to make it look like I am working you to death. *tosses her an apron*  
  
She does what she is told then walks around the kitchen searching for the food.  
  
Toadette: Say where are the packages of frozen food?  
  
Chef: What?  
  
Toadette: You know, the frozen stuff we pop into an oven for five minutes then serve to the people like it's actually cooked properly. You know, like school food.  
  
Chef: HA HA HA! You are a funny one! We don't have that frozen microwave dinner crap.  
  
Toadette: We don't?  
  
Chef: No no no! We make the food ourselves. That's why our food is best because we cook food we make.  
  
Toadette: Your kidding. I don't even know how to cook!  
  
Chef: WHAT? Are you telling me that they sent me a person that has never cooked her own meals to be an assistant to a first-class chef?! That's crazy talk! Surely you do cook.  
  
Toadette: No.  
  
Chef: *sigh* then open the cupboard to your left. There you will find the ingredients to a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Start making them. After your done, start on the alphabet soup.  
  
Toadette: Yes sir.  
  
After about a half-hour, Toadette has finished the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and has just emptied several alphabet soup cans into different pots on the stove.  
  
Toadette: *sigh* . *pocket begins to shake* Oh what's this?  
  
She pulls out the Mushroom Messenger.  
  
We heard you were working kitchen duty. listen, you want to be cool right?  
  
Toadette: ??? *types* "who are you?"  
  
That isn't important. Just answer my question.  
  
"Of course I want to be popular but-"  
  
Perfect. Come by the MKA gates at lunchtime and I will give you a little secret recipe that will have all of the students praising your name.  
  
"I am not going to come unless you tell me who you are"  
  
. . . . .I am someone you have known your whole life.  
  
Toadette stares blankly into the screen then turns it off.  
  
Toadette: That was weird.  
  
Chef: What are you doing!? The food! THE FOOD!  
  
Toadette: Will you relax? I have everything under-  
  
The alphabet soup explodes and soaks Toadette.  
  
Toadette: Oh no! look at me! I am soaked in letters and tomato soup! (the letters l-o-s-e-r form on her forehead)  
  
Chef: Its not you, it's the time! We have five minutes until they start coming for breakfast and all we have is half-ass sandwiches and the fruit! We still need the milk and cereal!!!  
  
Toadette: ... What do you mean "half-ass sandwiches"?! I did a great job on them!  
  
Chef: Aye, what are we going to do? I may lose my job because of your stupidity!  
  
Toadette: I demand that you tell me why you call these flawless sandwiches half-ass made!  
  
Chef: What about the Yoshi kid? If he comes in here first, the others will have nothing to eat!  
  
Toadette: Why are you ignoring me?  
  
Chef: *looks out window to see Yoshi standing outside the door* EEEEK! He is here! Already! Were doomed!  
  
Toadette: Who?  
  
Chef: Yoshi! You have seen him before, yes?  
  
Toadette: During Mario's tour I saw you two fighting.  
  
Chef: Exactly! He is my worst enemy!. We need to distract him while I finish the food. YOU! Go out there and stall him with whatever you can!  
  
Toadette: Now? But I am covered in alphabet soup!  
  
Chef: PERFECT! Food will defenatly slow him down! Now go!  
  
Toadette: But.my dog ate my--  
  
Chef: I SAID GO!  
  
Toadette is shoved outside. Yoshi glares at her with a gleam in his eye  
  
Toadette: What are you looking at?. Ummm the breakfast will be served a little later today due to. technical difficulties.  
  
Yoshi: ...  
  
Toadette: So scram... beat it..now.. go.. PLEASE!  
  
Yoshi grabs a note card and writes 'No'  
  
At the varsity court. Mario and Peach are watching a match together and discussing random subjects that mostly have nothing to do with tennis.  
  
Mario: I am telling you he is not guilty of it!  
  
Peach: Of course he is! They caught him this time and they even have a witness!  
  
Mario: C'mon Peach, its just a publicity stunt. Michael Jackson just wants to be noticed more.  
  
Peach: Mario, getting charged with Child Molestation is not a publicity stunt. You should read more.  
  
Mario: I read all the time!  
  
Peach: Sure you read Nintendo Power magazine and The newspaper (and one other that shall remain nameless since it is inappropriate. I can't believe I caught him glaring at. it!) but those aren't real books. Have you read Hamlet? Or how about A Midsummer Night's Dream by Shakespeare.  
  
Mario: You just made those up didn't you?  
  
Peach: No Mario I didn't.  
  
Mario: I can make up books too! Like, The Harry Potter, The Hat on the Cat, and To Kill A Hummingbird. See?  
  
Peach: Mario, you didn't make those up, you just altered the title of previously published books. In fact, those books are on your lap right now.  
  
Mario: . Oh well whatta know? They are on my lap.  
  
Peach: -_-  
  
Back outside the cafeteria.  
  
Toadette: Look, I am afraid we are busy at the moment.  
  
Luigi: I know but I have a message for the Chef.  
  
Toadette: He can see nobody at this time.  
  
Luigi: OH MY GOD HE'S BLIND!  
  
Toadette: Nooooo he is just busy.  
  
Luigi: But it's really important and it will only take a sec.  
  
Toadette: Sorry. No can do.  
  
Luigi: mumble mumble mumble, loser. *walks away*  
  
Five minutes later, Daisy walks up.  
  
Daisy: hello, I have to talk to you.  
  
Toadette: I am listening.  
  
Daisy: You made me get in trouble and I-  
  
Toadette: ME!? Since when was it my fault?  
  
Daisy: Since you had to get all pissy about Luigi being partners with me!  
  
Toadette: You wouldn't play and it wasn't fair that he can just walk up and be your partner when I was assigned to you!  
  
Daisy: So! You were the one who just left when Birdo called!  
  
Toadette: You talked to your mom on the phone for half of the fricken day, I wasn't going to just sit there through another call!  
  
Daisy: For your information that call lasted only 14 seconds! She was interrupted and had to leave!  
  
Toadette: .  
  
Daisy: That's right! So if you would have just stayed there instead of running off this would have never of happened.  
  
Toadette: So. it was my fault.  
  
Daisy: And now I and stuck without my Gossip Device for a whole week! I'll deal with you later. lil' shroom girl. *leaves*  
  
Toadette: I knew she was making fun of me when she said that!  
  
Daisy: Oh, I forgot something. LOSER! Ha ha ha! *leaves*  
  
Ten minutes later Yoshi is back  
  
Toadette: I told you, breakfast is delayed! I'll contact you when it's ready.  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi! *points at her*  
  
Toadette: What?  
  
Yoshi grabs a note card and writes 'LOSER' then he leaves.  
  
Toadette: Geez, what the hell is up with that? Why is everyone calling me a loser?  
  
At the varsity courts.  
  
Mario: Peach, did you hear about the big food fight at BKA?  
  
Peach: Yes I did. It's a good thing we hired a good, trustworthy man that would never allow such things to happen.  
  
Mario: Did you forget something? You sentenced that new girl to a few days of kitchen duty. We can't trust her to prevent food fights. After all, she is a troublemaker.  
  
Peach: Tee hee! Mario, do you actually think Toadette would do something like that? She seems to be such a nice girl.  
  
Mario: Nice? Well that 'nice' girl you know beat up Lui.Lui. ugh its on the tip of my tongue.  
  
Peach: -_-; Luigi.  
  
Mario: Yeah that's his name! Sorry, I was dozing off. anyway, everyone knows that he is not the one to start fights with pizza toppings. Only Yoshi does that.  
  
---  
  
Waiter: Here you go sir.  
  
Yoshi: ... Grr (I ordered pepperoni! Not Supreme!)  
  
Yoshi tosses pizza at waiter  
  
---  
  
Mario: And that was only one time.  
  
Peach: I am sure she had a reason to fight him. that reminds me, I don't think we ever gave them the chance to tell us why and how it happened!  
  
Mario: Your right... whoops.  
  
Peach: I'll go talk to Daisy and Toadette, you find Luigi.  
  
Mario: Okie dokie!  
  
Peach: Oh, and Mario.  
  
Mario: Yes?  
  
Peach: Please don't forget Luigi's name while your talking to him. Its very rude and disrespectful, not to mention he's your brother!  
  
Mario: I swear I was just dozing off then, I know his name.  
  
Peach: Whatever, just don't do it again.  
  
Mario: Okay Pauline.  
  
Peach: Huh?!  
  
Mario: PEACH! Peach..  
  
Peach: .(who the hell is Pauline?)  
  
At the cafeteria. Peach walks up.  
  
Peach: Excuse me, have you seen Daisy?  
  
Toadette: Nope. We are closed. because-  
  
Peach: I don't care, let me in.  
  
Toadette: Err Chef is busy now and he must be left alone. He told me not to let anyone in.  
  
Peach: Well I suggest you let me through before I throw you out of MKA and Chef becomes a homeless hobo with nothing to do except become a prosti-  
  
Toadette: C'MON IN!  
  
Inside.  
  
Chef: Damn it Toadette! I told you *notices Peach* to, uh, never ever ever greet people while eating condensed soup.  
  
Peach:  
  
Chef: Hello Miss Peach! What can I do for you?  
  
Peach: I am looking for this person: *hands him a picture*  
  
Chef: Wow, someone must really like you to give you this! Who is this guy?  
  
Peach: Huh?. EEEK! *swipes back photo* Umm. nobody. ; I showed you the wrong picture. This is the real one.  
  
Chef: Daisy? Nope, haven't seen her.  
  
Peach: Are you serious? She hasn't been to the lounge?  
  
Chef: Nobody has because we are closed due to a delay of breakfast.  
  
Peach: Why breakfast? Its 11:30.  
  
Toadette: *outside* Oh no! I have to get to the main gate-and fast!  
  
Chef: WHAT?! Oh no!  
  
Peach: Oh dear. you look troubled.  
  
Chef: Look? I AM troubled! We missed breakfast, lunch starts in. now and I have NOTHING to serve! What am I supposed to do?  
  
Peach: Relax. I'll simply cancel lunch so you can cook a dinner soooo good that it makes up for everything!  
  
Chef: Really? Aww thank you Miss Peach!  
  
Peach: Its nothing! We all fall behind at times.  
  
Chef: I know what you mean.  
  
Peach: Well I better get going.  
  
Chef: Wait! I didn't tell you about my cousin. She wants to come and visit next week.  
  
Peach: Oh, really? Well you know our policy with visitors at the MKA. You must consult Mario or I or they are not allowed.  
  
Chef: That is why I need to talk to you about it.  
  
Peach: I am sorry, but I am busy at this moment. We can talk later, just go to the office and schedule an appointment or something.  
  
Chef: I'll do that. Good-bye Miss Peach!  
  
Peach: Bye bye.  
  
Outside, Toadette is heading for the main gate. only she is lost.  
  
Toadette: HUFF, PUFF, where is that stupid gate? I have no idea how to get there.  
  
?????: Just follow your nose!  
  
Toadette: Huh?  
  
Standing at her feet is a small bird with a red-tipped beak.  
  
Bird: Just follow your nose! Where ever it goes!  
  
Toadette: *looks and realizes she doesn't have a nose.* You piece of crap!  
  
Toadette kicks the bird away.  
  
Toadette: How DARE you say something so cruel! It's not my fault I don't have a nose! Hmph!  
  
She arrives at the gate within thirty seconds.  
  
Toadette: I hope I am not.*sees a box with a note taped to it*. too late. -_-  
  
---  
  
Dear Unpopular person:  
  
Sorry that I couldn't stay, but here is the gift as promised. Just put the contents of the box in a soup then add a watermelon. Let it sit for ten minutes then it should be ready! Good luck!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
KK  
  
---  
  
Toadette: Sounds easy. too easy.  
  
---  
  
P.S.: This message will self-destruct right about.. now.  
  
---  
  
The letter explodes in her face.  
  
Toadette: .Alright, now that all of the danger is gone I should get this in today's beef stew!. But how in the world do I get back to the cafeteria?  
  
Three baby birds: Just follow your nose!. Umm have you seen our Uncle Toucan? We cannot find him.  
  
Toadette: . JUST FOLLOW YOUR NOSE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! *stomps on the three birds*  
  
Toadette arrives at the kitchen.  
  
Chef: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?  
  
Toadette: Umm.  
  
Chef: And if you say "My dog ate my homework" one more time.  
  
Toadette: I was ambushed by a cereal box mascot and his three little twits.  
  
Chef: . . .Do you really expect me to believe that!?  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Toadette: What was that?  
  
Chef: TO THE KITCHEN!  
  
The little "Super Friends" logo appears and disappears.  
  
In the kitchen, they spot a pink rabbit eating some cereal.  
  
Chef: OH NO!!!  
  
Chef grabs a gun and shoots the rabbit.  
  
Chef: Damnit you dumb-ass rabbit! Trix are for the MKA players!  
  
Rabbit: But how could I *cough* resist those fruity flavors! Rasberry-Red, and. oh what's the use. *gets out a cigarette* I've gotta admit my drug problem. *dies*  
  
Chef grabs the body and stuffs it in the freezer  
  
Chef: You saw nothing.  
  
Toadette: *terrified* nod nod nod.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Chef left to talk to Peach about his cousin and left Toadette in charge.  
  
Toadette: Now is my chance.  
  
She dumps all of the ingredients in, as instructed.  
  
Toadette: Okay, now I have to wait. I might as well go to the lounge and see what is on T.V.  
  
Toadette leaves the room. The stew begins to turn purple and bubbles rapidly.  
  
What will be the result of Toadette's meal? What will Luigi and Daisy say about the fight? Why can't Mario remember anybody's name. Who the hell is Pauline? Why are Toadette's sandwiches half-assed? (meaning only half the effort was put in her work) And what is up with all of the breakfast crew cameo appearances? Answers may be revealed in the next episode of Mario Tennis: MKA! 


	4. Episode Four: When Meals Attack!

Previously on Mario Tennis: MKA  
  
"add the contents of the box into the soup or stew. Then add one watermelon."  
  
Toadette: Sounds easy..... too easy.  
  
---  
  
Peach: She must of had a reason... I'll talk to Toadette and Daisy, you talk to Luigi.  
  
Mario: Okay Pauline  
  
Peach: What?!  
  
Mario: Peach! Peach... I said Peach...  
  
Peach: .....(Who the hell is Pauline?...)  
  
---  
  
Luigi: ...loser  
  
Daisy: Loser!  
  
Yoshi: *holds up notecard that reads "loser"*  
  
Toadette: Why is everyone calling me a loser?  
  
---  
  
Mario Tennis: MKA  
  
Episode Four: "When Meals Attack"  
  
Tom: Hello, your watching Newest News. I am Tom T.  
  
Diane: And I am Diane T.--No relation.  
  
Tom: Today we are airing a special edition of Newest News.  
  
Diane: Thats right Tom. We found a story so great that it had to have its own episode! Isn't that true Tom?  
  
Tom: Thats right Tom we found a story so great that it had to have its own episode isn't that true Tom indeed Diane. It took place yesterday, at the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Academy, the world famous academy with an extraordinary reputation for being the best of the best.  
  
Diane: Unfourtunatly it may not be true after all. Never before has such a bazaar incident happened at the MKA.  
  
Tom: I must disagree Diane, remember the 1997 Star Cup?  
  
---  
  
Peach: Here it comes! Haaaa yah! *serves*  
  
The ball flies over the net and into the audience, hitting a blonde girl in the face.  
  
Marsha Brady: Oh my nose! *nose inflates like a balloon*  
  
Peach: ...oops.  
  
---  
  
Diane: I completly forgot about that Tom.  
  
Tom: You sure did Diane.  
  
Diane: But do you remember the time when a little mushroom boy from MKA went to the gift shop in last year's Planet Cup? Ha ha, talk about bazaar.  
  
---  
  
Rowf: STEP RIGHT UP and buy yourself this tennis ball badge! It is only available here and for a limited time only!  
  
Toad: Oh let me see that. *Rowf hands him the badge* Hmm... looks neat. How much is it?  
  
Rowf: Ten dollars.  
  
Toad: Hmm, thats not so bad... *Toad gets his wallet and sets a ten on the counter*  
  
Rowf: Thank you, enjoy your badge.  
  
Toad tries to put on the badge but struggles...  
  
Rowf: Need help?  
  
Toad: No I am fine, thanks.  
  
Rowf: No I insist.  
  
Rowf grabs the hand Toad has the badge in and helps put it on.  
  
Rowf: There you go.  
  
Toad: ....you...you...  
  
Rowf: What?  
  
Toad: You touched me after I said no! Thats unwanted physical contact!  
  
Rowf: Huh?!  
  
Toad: And according to this sexual harassment booklet I just happen to have in my pocket, I can SUE YOU for sexual harassment!  
  
Rowf: No you can't!!!  
  
Toad: *grabs Rowf's hand and puts it on his butt* Now I can! See? You touched my rear! Did I say you could? Nooope!  
  
Rowf: GET OUT OF MY SHOP!  
  
---  
  
Tom: Yes, I do Diane.  
  
Diane: Well Tom, I think its time that we show the attack.  
  
Tom: I agree Diane. It started with a--  
  
Diane: Ugh! Tom must you say my name in EVERY sentence?  
  
Tom: Ugh Tom must you say my name in EVERY sentence indeed Diane.  
  
Diane: *sigh* just play the video... *rubs temple* I need some coffee.  
  
Tom: So do I Diane, so do I.  
  
Diane: STOP IT!  
  
Tom: Diane... c'mon we are on national television... don't do this now... lets just settle this offstage. Okay... Diane?  
  
Boy: Here's your coffee.  
  
Diane: :) Thank you Travis. :# *gulp gulp gulp, Diane spits out all of the coffee at Tom, then throws the cup at him*  
  
Tom: Ahh! Oh my god it burns!!! DIANE!!!  
  
Diane: And now: "When Meals Attack" Enjoy.  
  
Tom: *gets up* Diane... sometimes you are a total bit--  
  
*STATIC*  
  
Toadette has just finished washing the tables.  
  
Toadette: That's the last one…*looks around* There is nothing else to do, plus the stew still has a few minutes. I may as well go see what is on TV.  
  
Toadette runs upstairs and into the lounge. She collapses on the couch and turns on the TV.  
  
Toadette: Just in time!  
  
Beautiful Woman: Hello! ^_^ Your watching the Chuck Quizzmo show! Where your brain is pushed beyond its limits and your intelligence is shattered in front of millions of people you don't know!  
  
The crowd claps and cheers madly.  
  
Beautiful Woman: So put your hands together for the man of the hour: CHUCK C. QUIZZZZZZZMOOOO!  
  
Chuck: Thank you! And welcome to the show! Today, we are allowing you the viewers to choose today's first topic! Bring out the tank of ideas o' beautiful one!  
  
Beauty: Tee hee, sure thing Chuck!  
  
The assistant brings out a big plastic bubble full of little slips of paper.  
  
Chuck: In this giant bubble are over 70,000 ideas submitted by our best and most loyal fans in the nation. Which one will be chosen? Only the pick-o-matic 2000 knows!  
  
Downstairs… Toad walks into the cafeteria.  
  
Toad: Hey, ummm roommate girl! I need you to—what the?!  
  
The room is covered in Toadette's special meal; the purple goo is beginning to come together to form…  
  
Toad: Eww! I hope this isn't tonight's meal! I better go tell someone and fast! ROOMATE PERSON! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
In the lounge…  
  
Chuck: We have our topic! Beauty, would you bring it over here please?… *she hands him the topic* Thank you.  
  
Toad: *running up the stairs* Emergency! Emergency!  
  
Toadette: SHHH! I'm trying to watch TV!  
  
Chuck: And the topic is… The Episode of Scooby-Doo where the gang goes to an illegal high school drinking party and tries to solve the mystery of the Party Pooper!? O.O Riiiight… This idea was sent by—  
  
Toad: YO ROOMATE!  
  
Toadette: What!? (He made me miss the name of the idiot who submitted that idea!)  
  
Toad: There is a really big mess down in the-- *glances at TV* What are you watching?  
  
Toadette: The Chuck C. Quizzmo show. They just got done selecting the topic of the day.  
  
Toad: Really? What is it?  
  
Toadette: Some stupid Scooby-Doo episode. Where they solve the mystery of the Party Pooper or something.  
  
Toad: No way?! I can't believe it! I WON!!! :D  
  
Toadette: That was yours?! I should have known…  
  
Toad: Out of thousands of people, my idea was chosen… oh what a happy day this is!  
  
Toadette: Speak for yourself. I have been here for three and a half days now and I still have not played a tennis match… What were you screaming about earlier?  
  
Toad: Huh? Oh, nothing. Its not important, lets just watch this.  
  
Beauty: The person has appeared to have sent us a video clip of his topic. Shall I play it?  
  
Chuck: Go right ahead.  
  
---  
  
Freddy: Gee whiz gang, it seems like the electricity has gone out!  
  
Shaggy: Yipes!  
  
Velma: This is obviously the work of the Party Pooper!  
  
Scooby-Doo: Rhe relectricity is out? Rats a ritch!  
  
Daphne: Hey, Scooby is right! There is a ditch right over there! Lets go check it out.  
  
There is someone inside flipping switches…  
  
Shaggy: GASP! It's… some black guy!  
  
Velma: No, its not just any black guy, its Bill Cosby!  
  
Bill: Yeah, and I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you whippersnappers!  
  
Scooby: Rill Rosby?  
  
Bill: And that stupid mother f—  
  
*STATIC*  
  
Beauty: We are having a little trouble with the video.  
  
Chuck: That's okay; lets just get on with the show!  
  
At the varsity courts, Mario is interviewing Luigi about the incident in episode two…  
  
Mario: Is that all you know?  
  
Luigi: Yes, I am afraid so.  
  
Mario: So lets review: You and Daisy entered the dorms and you were ambushed by a bunch of little blue creatures…  
  
Luigi: Smurfs…  
  
Mario: Right… Smurfs… anyway, they carried you away to their little village and began to make comments about your nose and how big it is…  
  
Luigi: Correct.  
  
Mario: Then an old smurf, which they called Papa Smurf, told the others to toss you in a bowl and cook you. Daisy then came in there and beat up the little people like she was Bruce Lee and rescued you. Then she flew away with you in her arms and you both lived happily ever after.  
  
Luigi: That sounds right.  
  
Mario: Then you went back to the dorms and you saw Toadette—  
  
Luigi: You know… I don't feel like talking about this right now…  
  
Mario: I see… Before I go, I have to ask you something.  
  
Luigi: What is it?  
  
Mario: …What kind of ****ing drugs were you taking this morning?! O.o  
  
Outside of the cafeteria, Yoshi was eagerly waiting for someone to open the door.  
  
Yoshi: (Where in the world is chef? And why isn't anyone opening this door?)  
  
Yoshi decides to just go inside anyway… big mistake.  
  
Yoshi: WOAH! (What happened here!? There is purple goo everywhere!… what is that thing? It looks like a giant Pi--)  
  
Upstairs…  
  
Chuck: So what is your final answer? Leanne?  
  
Leanne: I'll go with true.  
  
Chuck: Good, good. What about you Dennis?  
  
Dennis: Its obviously false.  
  
Chuck: Ok, now for our special guest from Moleville. Pa' Mole?  
  
Pa Mole: I guessin' it'll be folse.  
  
Chuck: And the answer is…  
  
Toad: TRUE!  
  
Toadette: No way, its gotta be false. Not even Scooby can do that!  
  
Chuck: True!  
  
Toad: HA HA! Told ya!  
  
Toadette: How was I supposed to know that Scooby could sing the Cinderella theme without a Scooby Snack and/or a large amount of beer?  
  
Toad: Its not that hard to teach a dog to sing.  
  
---  
  
Toad: Now you!  
  
Barney Doll: I love you~ You love me~  
  
Toad: No no no! *sigh* I love you too, but we must focus!  
  
---  
  
Toad: I've done it before and it was easy as pie.  
  
Toadette: Sure…  
  
Yoshi: *from downstairs* YOSHI!!!  
  
Toad: Did you hear something?  
  
Toadette: No… I'll be right back. I have to go check on the stew.  
  
She walks downstairs to find…  
  
Toadette: HOLY COW! My stew! It's everywhere! Ooooh, Chef is gonna kill me!  
  
The Goo: ROAAAAR!  
  
Toadette: It's going to take more than a mop to clean this up… K  
  
The Gooey disaster completes its transformation…  
  
Toadette: Eeek! It's a Goo Piranha Plant!  
  
Chef walks in the door and shrieks in terror.  
  
Chef: Toadette what did you do!? My cafeteria is ruined! And what the hell is that thing?!  
  
Piranha Plant: Grrr… *uses one of its vines to slap Chef out the door*  
  
Toadette: OH NO!  
  
She leaps over the goo and rushes outside to Chef's aid.  
  
Chef: We must hurry and get help! That monster has to be stopped before it destroys everything.  
  
At the Dorms…  
  
Daisy: And I was all like "Girl you better watch it!" and Toadette was all like "You watch it!" and Luigi was all like "Hide me!" and then she said that I said that she said that he said that I said that she said that I said that she said that he said that she said that I said that you said—  
  
Peach: *looks at watch* sigh…  
  
Daisy: That she said that I said that she said that you said that Mario said that you said that Luigi said that Papa Smurf said that—  
  
Peach: Maybe this is a bad time. I think I better go now… bye Daisy  
  
Daisy: WAIT! I never told you about how Mario kicked the Energizer Bunny! Well it all started when I said that he said that I said that—  
  
Peach: GOOD-BYE DAISY! *walks away* Sheesh, sometimes I think that she still thinks she is in high school…  
  
Peach walks outside and spots Mario sitting on a bench. He doesn't look very happy, and she goes to see what is wrong.  
  
Peach: Hi Mario.  
  
Mario: Hey Peach, how did it go with Daisy?  
  
Peach: She just wouldn't stop yapping her mouth. The bad thing about it is that I didn't understand anything.  
  
Mario: Luigi was the same. He told me about some ridiculous story about smurfs and Bruce Lee. He didn't even get to the part where he encountered Toadette!  
  
Peach: *sigh* I guess she is the only one left that was there. Lets go talk to her.  
  
Mario: *yawn* In a minute…lets just relax and enjoy each other's company.  
  
Peach: *giggles* Alright Mario.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise that causes Peach to literally leap out of her seat.  
  
Peach: What was that?!  
  
Mario: Aww don't leave now…  
  
Peach: Mario did you hear that noise? I think something is wrong.  
  
Mario: Come back Mr. Meatball… I just want to eat you…  
  
Peach: Mario! Wake up! *pinches him*  
  
Mario: OUCH! Hey, watch it!  
  
Toadette & Chef: MARIO! PEACH! HELP!  
  
Toadette and Chef spot Mario and Peach and run to tell them about the meal that has gone bad.  
  
Peach: What? How awful! Mario, can you believe this?  
  
Mario: Yeah, I'll do it when I'm done.  
  
Peach: argh… (he never listens to me!)  
  
Toadette: There is no time to waste we have to get moving now!  
  
Chef: If we do not hurry, that blob of a monster will destroy the MKA!  
  
Peach: Right. C'mon everyone, lets go kill the monster!  
  
Mario: What monster?  
  
Peach: :# *slaps Mario* Weren't you listening?! A big gooey piranha plant is wrecking the cafeteria building!  
  
Mario: OH NO! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?  
  
Toadette: -_-; lets just go…  
  
They arrive outside of the cafeteria building where only a big gap in the wall remains. The monster left a trail of goo behind.  
  
Chef: Nooo! My precious cafeteria!  
  
Peach: We are too late…  
  
Chef: Damn that monster! I swear I will get em' for this!  
  
Toadette: Guys, lets not panic. We may have been too late to stop this mess, but we are not too late to prevent another!  
  
Daisy: HAAAAAAALP!  
  
Mario: Yes we are…  
  
Peach: Shush! *kicks Mario in the leg* Daisy is in trouble!  
  
Will they be able to save Daisy in time? Can the Goo Piranha be stopped? And what happened to Yoshi when he entered the kitchen? Answers will be revealed in the next Mario Tennis: MKA!  
  
Coming Soon- Episode Five: The Battle of the Abandoned Court. 


	5. Episode Five: The Battle of the Abandone...

Previously on Mario Tennis: MKA…  
  
Toad walks into the kitchen  
  
Toad: Eww! I hope this isn't tonight's meal! I better go tell someone and fast! ROOMATE PERSON! WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
---  
  
Shaggy: GASP! It's… some black guy!  
  
Velma: No, its not just any black guy, its Bill Cosby!  
  
Bill: Yeah, and I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you whippersnappers!  
  
---  
  
Mario: I see… Before I go, I have to ask you something.  
  
Luigi: What is it?  
  
Mario: …What kind of ing drugs were you taking this morning?! O.o  
  
---  
  
Chef: We must hurry and get help! That monster has to be stopped before it destroys everything.  
  
---  
  
Episode Five: The Battle of the Abandoned Court, Part One : The Royal Plumber and Mustached Princess  
  
Diane: Hello. Welcome back to Newest News. Right now, A strange purple monster made of goo is attacking the MKA. We sent our reporter, Punchinello to the scene. Punchinello.  
  
Punchinello: Thanks Diane. Behind me is the large monster known as the Goo Piranha. The evil creature appears to be heading for MKA's grass court, where a young maiden and Mario's brother are playing a tennis match. Monsters like these seem to have a thing for kidnapping, so as you will probably be fully aware of, the young maiden will be eaten in about five minutes. We are keeping an eye out for Mushroom Kingdom's own Mario to come and rescue the damsel in soon-to-be distress but so far, no show. We asked the monster why he was tearing up MKA, but it refused to be interviewed because I am afraid he will eat me—I mean for private reasons... Am I famous yet?  
  
Diane: Thanks Punchinello. We will keep you updated if any events occur. Now, lets go to Tom for his special report on cheese. Tom.  
  
Toad: …Ugh, they cut off the Chuck C. Quizzmo show for some stupid attack?! This sucks!  
  
---  
  
Mario and the rest arrive at the grass court. The monster is now in the center of the court roaring with anger.  
  
Daisy: Oh thank god you're here!  
  
Mario: What's wrong?  
  
Daisy: That… thing just ate our tennis equipment including the judges chair and ten tennis balls!  
  
Mario: he-he-he-he… she said balls.  
  
Peach: slaps Mario If you don't have anything nice or mature to say, then shut the hell up!  
  
Toadette: Where is the green guy?  
  
Luigi: My name is Luigi, and I am right here. sigh I am lucky to be alive! That thing snatched my racket right from my hand...  
  
Mario: You look fine to me Lois...  
  
Luigi: LUIGI!  
  
Mario: Yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
Peach: ...(What is up with Mario today? He seems..... different)  
  
Chef: Why is that thing feeding on all of the tennis equipment?  
  
Toadette: Maybe its hungry?  
  
Daisy: I have no idea. If thats the case, then maybe she should feed it something like a watermelon or something.  
  
Toadette: !!! Ummm no, I don't think its hungry! ; (If she fed it the watermelon it would probably get stronger!)... I'll be right back, I have to go back to the dorms. runs away  
  
Mario: Hmmm... We need to get rid of that monster.  
  
Daisy: What was your first clue?!  
  
Mario: Who here still has their racket and a tennis ball?  
  
Daisy: Umm, I still have a ball. hands the ball over But what about a racket?  
  
Chef: He can use my frying pan. I have no idea how it got here, I just seem to have it with me whenever its needed.  
  
Mario: It will do. grabs Chef's frying pan  
  
Peach: Mario, what in the world do you plan to do with a frying pan and a tennis ball!?  
  
Mario: This-- Fireball!  
  
Mario tosses the ball up in the air and smashes it with the frying pan, catching the ball on fire. With a loud PING noise, the flaming ball soars at an incredible speed into the Piranha's mouth. The monster spits the ball out and begins to cough uncontrolably.  
  
Daisy: Yahoo!  
  
Chef: Great job Mario!  
  
Luigi: You did it!  
  
Peach: Ummm... no he didn't.  
  
Luigi: What do you mean?  
  
The Goo Piranha stops coughing and roars with anger. It pulls its head back and spits out three blobs of the goo which morphs into...  
  
Mario: Yoshis!  
  
Chef: What!? Yoshis? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! XO  
  
Luigi: Yoshis? Why not those giant transformer machine dudes? Yoshis are weak.  
  
Yoshi 3: Hmph!  
  
The fake Yoshi makes an egg-- also made of goo and tosses it at Mario. Mario pulls the frying pan back and swings at the egg, making it backfire on the Yoshi. The Yoshi explodes on impact with the egg.  
  
Chef: I wish the real Yoshi was that easy to get rid of...  
  
Mario: They are easy to destroy, why else would all of the dinosaurs be wiped out by a rock from space?  
  
Luigi: whispers to Daisy Mario never did well in science class during high school.  
  
Daisy: hee hee!   
  
Mario: If I didn't know any better I would say that those two Yoshis want to face us in a doubles match...  
  
Luigi: Alright! Me and Daisy will crush them!  
  
Toadette: WAIT!  
  
Toadette comes running back to the scene. She is now in her tennis uniform holding two raquets.  
  
Toadette: Let me face him. It is my fault its alive in the first place so let me help destroy it.  
  
Mario: Hmmmmm I was going to use you as a decoy--  
  
Toadette: Say wha!? o.O  
  
Mario: But this this a better idea. You and Daisy can stay here and distract the Yoshis by killing them... I needed Luigi for something else anyway.  
  
Luigi: For what?  
  
Mario: I have a plan. It may be a little awkward but trust me, it is nescessary...  
  
Peach: Whats your plan Mario?  
  
Mario: Peach take off your dress.  
  
Peach: o.O grabs Mario's frying pan and smacks him with it You pervert!  
  
Mario: Owwww... Its for a good cause! Honest!  
  
Peach: Yeah right...  
  
Mario: I swear! As much as I want to see your--  
  
Peach: MARIO!!!!! =O  
  
Mario: Fine... Luigi, strip off all of your clothing.  
  
Luigi: GASP! slaps mario How dare you!  
  
Mario: Ugh, Luigi do you honestly think I would want to see you in your tighty-whities?  
  
Daisy, Toadette and Peach begin to giggle, trying their best to hold it in  
  
Luigi: B-b-b-but there are ladies here!  
  
Toadette: Oh don't worry, we wouldn't dare to look!  
  
Daisy: Ok we will turn around, will that make you feel better?  
  
Peach: I don't understand why he is doing this, but just listen to your brother.  
  
Luigi: Oh all right.  
  
Luigi undresses and hands his things to Mario.  
  
Luigi: Brrrrr... its cold out here.  
  
Toadette: Thank goodness he has underpants on! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew!!!  
  
Luigi: HEY! I am not that bad...  
  
Daisy: Yes you are... yuck...  
  
Mario: Peach, I need you to change into his outfit.  
  
Peach: Not here I won't! I will go into the cafeteria and change.  
  
Daisy: I'll go with you. I don't want to sit here and look at Luigi's nearly-nude self...  
  
The two head for the building. Toadette takes a look around and sees Luigi...  
  
Toadette: EEEEEWWW! XO Wait for me! she runs off  
  
Luigi: I have never had luck with the ladies.  
  
Mario: Well you shouldn't go parading around in your under-garments!  
  
Luigi: Hey its YOUR fault I am like this!  
  
Chef: Mario, why are you having Peach change into Luigi's clothes?  
  
Mario: So I can have a more attractive brother... ha, I am kidding. Its so the monster thinks Peach is Luigi and--  
  
Luigi: Oh god... this means..  
  
Mario: Thats right...  
  
Luigi: NO! Not again! Mario please don't say it!  
  
Chef: Don't say what?  
  
-----  
  
In the lounge...  
  
Diane: This concludes the rather long report on cheese.  
  
Toad: Wow, I never knew that you get con-set-tid-pay-tid on cheese!... whatever that means. I am going to go get some cheese and find out myself what it is.  
  
Toad heads down the stairs...  
  
Toad: I am sure Chef wouldn't mind if I--  
  
Peach: screams T-T-TOAD! covers up  
  
Daisy: steps in front of her GET OUT!  
  
Toad turns red as a fire-hydrant(the RED ones, not the yellow ones!) and rushes upstairs.  
  
Toad: Oh god! I'm sorry!.....upstairs I wonder if that right there was con-whatever its called?  
  
---  
  
Peach, dressed as Luigi, along with Toadette and Daisy joins Mario back at the courts.  
  
Mario: and that is how it all works.  
  
Luigi: awww...  
  
Chef: Sounds like a well thought out plan... in a eerie kind of way.  
  
Peach: What are you talking about?  
  
Mario: Just how we plan to use our plan to plan the monster's plan to escape our plan so we can have a plan when he plans to escape and ruin our plans!  
  
Daisy: Run that pass me again... .;  
  
Peach: Translation: Mario is an idiot.  
  
Daisy: OH! Now I get it!  
  
Mario: Make any joke you want after my plan to defeat the monster's plan works.  
  
Toadette: Have you been keeping an eye on those Yoshis?  
  
Chef: Errr -- ...  
  
Mario: If by keeping an eye on the Yoshis, you mean ignore them, then yes.  
  
Daisy: sigh They got away.  
  
Toadette: I bet they are just roaming around somewhere. Look, they left tracks for us to follow.  
  
Daisy: heh, too bad for them that they are made of transparent purple goo. Its impossible to get off the carpet... or grass in this case.  
  
Luigi: Hey Peach, you don't look that bad in my clothes!  
  
Peach: Shut up. Do you think I like wearing clothes that belong to a man that wears tighty-whities all the time? Besides, they smell like a constuction worker's armpit! gets perfume out of purse, opens the lid, and pours it all over herself That will be $150.00 for forcing me to use my expencive perfume on your wretched overalls.  
  
Luigi: Leave me alone!  
  
Daisy: Okay, we got Peach taken care of, now for Luigi.  
  
Mario: hands Luigi Peach's tennis outfit Here you go. Hurry up and put it on.  
  
Luigi: Do I have to? :(  
  
Chef: Of course not, you can just battle the vicious monster in your underwear.  
  
Luigi: Give me that!  
  
Luigi swipes the dress from Mario and puts it on. Toadette and Daisy burst into tears.  
  
Daisy: XD HA HA HA HA HA! That is the most-- oh I can't even find the words to express... THIS!  
  
Toadette: Stop it! Your killing me! Hee hee hee hee! XD  
  
Luigi: :(  
  
Peach: =O ...  
  
Mario: Wow, uh, you look very... sexy?  
  
Chef: Not even close... I mean, your a babe magnet!  
  
Mario: He sure is! Just look at him, he has all of the girls laughing their asses off!  
  
Chef: stomps on Mario's foot Shh!  
  
Peach: =O ... I... I...  
  
Mario: Oh look, she is speachless! You finally won her over!... Congrats! Wait a minute... Thats my girl!  
  
Mario runs over to Luigi and starts to yell in his face.  
  
Mario: Stay away from my woman or i'll... i'll do something mean yet PG-13 appropriate!  
  
Toadette: Mario! He isn't trying to win her over... she's paralyzed with fear.  
  
Mario: Oh. Well then if you paralize my woman one more time i'll--  
  
Daisy: Give it a rest! She isn't even your woman! (...yet!)  
  
Chef: Hmmm....  
  
Toadette: Whats wrong?  
  
Chef: Its just that... he can never pass as Princess Peach!  
  
Daisy: You have a point there. I mean, look at him!  
  
Toadette: Yeah, and those hairy legs! Ewwww! XO Every monster knows that real princesses don't have hairy legs... besides Cinderella of course.  
  
Daisy: Yep, and that mustache has got to go!  
  
Luigi: NO! Not my trademark mustache!  
  
Daisy: I'm sorry Luigi but there is no other way around it. Peach hasn't had facial hair since the eigth grade.  
  
Peach: =O !!! YOU SWORE YOU WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT! hee-hee... she's kidding. ;  
  
Luigi: sigh What else has to go?  
  
Toadette: A lot more...  
  
Daisy: You know what that means... .  
  
Luigi: What? What does it mean?  
  
Daisy and Toadette: MAKE-OVER!!! =D  
  
Luigi: God help me........  
  
Mario: We don't have time for this!  
  
Toadette: Fine, but that huge honker of a nose won't do. We have to pop it. gets needle  
  
Luigi: Aieeeeee! Noooo! Mario please do something!  
  
Mario: Alright, I'll hold it.  
  
Luigi: Thats not what I-- Mario grasps Luigi's nose ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! That hurts!  
  
Toadette: Okay here it goes! Hold still...  
  
Luigi: No! Don't!  
  
Peach: gasp Look! Those Yoshis are heading to the stadium!  
  
Chef: Oh no! If they trash that place--which they most likely will--the MKA will...  
  
Peach: Lets not think about it. Toadette, Daisy, you ready?  
  
Mario: We can't waste anymore time, Luigi's nose has to wait.  
  
Luigi: PHEW!  
  
Toadette: Can we at least paint it red so it looks like a clown nose?  
  
Luigi: No! I hate clowns!  
  
Peach: You two get moving. You must stop those Yoshis.  
  
Toadette: We will when we are good and ready!  
  
All: ......  
  
Everybody stares at Daisy and Toadette  
  
Awkward silence....................  
  
Toadette: I GET THE MESSAGE! Sheesh, you don't need to be so rude... C'mon lets get moving.  
  
Daisy: Just a minute, I gotta make one quick phone call then I--  
  
Toadette: NOW!!!  
  
Daisy: Hmph, fine.  
  
End of Part One  
  
Part Two: A Sticky Situation  
  
Toad is sitting in front of the TV in the lounge eagerly waiting for... anything!  
  
Toad: Sheesh, this Newest News show seems to last forever! So what if some place is under attack; I want Dora the Explorer!  
  
Diane: This just in! It appears that Mario and the gang have just arrived at the monster's location. The abandoned courts... what a dark, mysterious place. I hope they make it out of there alive. A lot of things have happened at the abandoned courts... and now its time for the weather!  
  
The camera moves over to where a four-foot tall chinese woman is standing behind a map of the Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Connie: its whetta time!. ookie, over here in Mewwymoe we are especting some vewy vewy heavy wain. Betta get your umbwellas!  
  
= translation is Merrymore, a town featured in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars.  
  
Diane: Thanks Connie. I would hate to get married to day! Ha ha ha! Isn't that right Tom?  
  
Tom: It sure is Diane. Of course you will never have to worry about that because no man would even dream of being with you.  
  
Diane: Bite me Tom.  
  
Tom: And now sports!  
  
Toad: That Connie lady... I wonder if she talks like that on purpose? And why is she so short? I think somebody drank too much coffee! Hee hee hee.  
  
Toadette and Daisy arrive at the stadium court. Toadette's jaw sinks to the floor as she enters the gigantic building. Stands that could fill thousands of people surround them with tons of signs advertising different teams and businesses.  
  
Toadette: Woah.....  
  
Daisy: It was modeled after the Roman Collosieum. Impressive huh?  
  
Toadette: I'll say! This place is huge!  
  
Daisy: Yeah, and you haven't even seen the inside of the actual building. Tons of hallways packed with little stores, mini-restraunts, and all of the suvonier shops you could ever imagine are just waiting for you to visit and spend your money on worthless pieces of crap they call trinkets!  
  
Toadette: Sounds like a Football Stadium... hey, check out all of these signs!  
  
"MKA-- The best of the best!"  
  
"BKA-- The evilest of the best!"  
  
"BBA-- The beanist of the best!"  
  
"SFA-- The newest of the best...(comming soon)"  
  
"Eat at Joe's!"  
  
Daisy: Businesses used to die just to have an ad in here. At first, Peach was okay with it but when the Viagra company wanted to put up an ad she got rid of everything. Now, only festive banners and signs about the various tennis leagues and teams are allowed here.  
  
Toadette: Well I wouldn't want posters about things that make a guy......you know  
  
Daisy: Yeah. giggle  
  
Toadette: All over my stadium either! Who in their right mind would!?  
  
Daisy: Hey, did I tell you about the time I found some of those pills in Luigi's pillow?  
  
Toadette: I didn't need to hear that. .  
  
They spot the Yoshis entering the court from another entrance  
  
Daisy: Look! points at the Yoshis Hey, uh, lil' goo yoshis!  
  
Toadette: -- (lil' shroom girl... lil' goo yoshis.... why am I not surprised?)  
  
Goo Yoshi 1: Yoshi?  
  
Daisy: Get over here! Lets play a tennis match!  
  
The two evil creatures look at each other and nod their heads.  
  
Goo Yoshi 1: Yoshi!  
  
Daisy: Yeah yeah yeah just get ready for the most severe butt-kicking you have ever had in your short, 1/3-of-an-episode lives!  
  
Toadette: ...  
  
Daisy: Whats wrong?  
  
Toadette: Its just that... I am really nervous.  
  
Daisy: Don't be.  
  
Toadette: (Wow, great advice...) Its just that this is my first tennis match here at the MKA and--  
  
Daisy: Oh thats right... shoot. Did Mario give you a tutorial of all of the special rules here?  
  
Toadette: No, but I already know how to play tennis!  
  
Daisy: Errr, this is no ordinary tennis.  
  
Toadette: Huh? What do you mean?  
  
Daisy: Lets see... how do I explain it... Oh man, there is no way I can tell you everything in time!  
  
Mario and the switched Peach and Luigi, along with Chef, have followed the giant monster to the Abandoned Courts.  
  
Chef: I have never been here before...  
  
Mario: Yep, the Abandoned Courts. This place has been off-limits since... the incident.  
  
Chef: The incident?  
  
Peach: Shush Mario, you know that is just a stupid legend.  
  
Mario: Legend my ass! Why do you think nobody goes here anymore?  
  
Peach: Because its off-limits!  
  
Mario: Oh yeah? Then why is it off-limits? Hmmm?  
  
Peach: Ugh, beleive what you wish. But I am telling you, that is not why its closed!  
  
Chef: But... why IS it closed?  
  
Peach: According to Mario it is because of something that happened here a long time ago involving three pigs and a wolf with very strong lungs, but the truth is that those pipes behind the north side of the court prevent anyone from playing on that side. That is why I closed this court. The only reason that stupid rumor about the wolf even exists is because of the fact that this place has become very creepy since nobody tends it anymore.  
  
Mario: Pfft, no it is because the wolf ate the pigs!  
  
Peach: Just ignore that idiot! (I feel like I have said that before to Bowser... could it be his doing?... no...)  
  
Chef: Its alright, I am on your side Miss Peach.  
  
Luigi: I really feel foolish in this skirt... can we get this over with?  
  
Mario: Yeah, if PEACH would just stop her bitching we can continue!  
  
Peach: o.O wha... MY BITCHING?!  
  
Chef: Calm down you two! We have to concentrate on the monster... say, where'd it go?  
  
Luigi: Oooh Oooh! I know!  
  
Mario: Hmmm... I have no idea.  
  
Luigi: Pick me! Me! MEEE!  
  
Chef: Peach, did you you see it?  
  
Peach: No... I was too busy "bitching"  
  
Mario: Hmph, thats right.  
  
Luigi: I know where it went!  
  
Chef: Drat we lost it again...  
  
Mario: What do we do now?  
  
Luigi: HEY! Didn't you hear me? I said I saw it!  
  
Mario: God Luigi! You don't have to yell! Man, I may be deaf now... thanks a lot!  
  
Luigi: --;  
  
Mario: Okay, if you are sooooo smart then where did it go?  
  
Luigi: In the center pipe of the court! See it's head stickin out?  
  
Mario: I dunno if I can, after all I am DEAF!  
  
Peach: Mario, it is the blind people that cannot see. Deaf people can see just fine, but they cannot hear anything.  
  
Mario: Oh yeah... I mean-- what?  
  
Peach: You are really getting on my nerves...  
  
Luigi: Mario... I want to know why Peach and I switched outfits.  
  
Mario: You'll find out when we begin the battle with the monster...  
  
Chef: Uhhhh I think I will stay behind.  
  
Peach: Its okay Chef. We will leave you in charge of the items... that way you can be out of harm's way while we fight.  
  
Luigi: Right!... Umm whats our plan Mario?  
  
Mario: What is up with all of the questions!? And didn't we already discuss the plan?  
  
Luigi: Yes........ but I forgot.  
  
Mario: Sorry, no time. Lets go save the MKA!!!  
  
The three slowly approach the slimy monster. It roars in anger and snaps at them.  
  
Luigi: AIIIIE! M-M-Mario! I'm scared! Why is it so angry?  
  
Mario: Aren't monsters always angry?  
  
Peach: Yes, but I think there is something more to it than that... I think its stuck in the pipe.  
  
Mario: I told him those twinkies would go straight to his ass!  
  
Peach: Knock off the jokes and get ready for the fight of your life...  
  
Mario pulls out Chef's Frying Pan and Peach equips her War Fan.  
  
Peach: I always carry my fan with me! Not only is it cool, stylish, and cute, its also handy for hot summer days and--  
  
Mario: You can bitch slap the hell out of anything, bringing lots of pain!  
  
Peach: Only you would know! ;)  
  
Mario: Yeah...... =(  
  
Luigi: ......uhhh, where is my weapon?  
  
Mario: Silly Luigi, you won't need one!  
  
Luigi: Huh? Why?  
  
The piranha plant swiftly lunges out and swallows Luigi whole.  
  
Peach: Oh my gosh!!!!! =O  
  
Mario: Thats why.  
  
Peach: Mario! That thing just gobbled up your brother!  
  
Mario: No, you are my brother now. The monster just ate Peach. wink  
  
Chef: So thats why you had them switched.  
  
Mario: Yep. Monsters just cannot resist a tasty princess. They always have to kidnap her.  
  
Peach: But it ATE him!-- I mean her.  
  
Mario: Yeah..... wasn't expecting that one...  
  
Peach and Chef: = ...  
  
Mario: = .....  
  
Peach: And you are not the least bit upset?!  
  
Mario: Well nobody's plans are perfect!  
  
Peach: sigh --  
  
The monster begins choke again...  
  
Mario: Oh god, what is it going to caugh up now?  
  
Peach: I don't know... but it looks like its going to be bigger than a Yoshi.  
  
The monster spits out a slightly bigger blob than last time that begins to take the form of...  
  
Peach: Me!? o.O  
  
Chef: Woah, it made a clone of Princess Peach!  
  
Mario: But thats weird... monsters are usually only able to make copies of what they consume...  
  
Peach: .....  
  
Chef: Perhaps it is the fact that it thought it swallowed Peach, therefore it is able to duplicate her.  
  
Mario: Since when did you become so smart?  
  
Chef: What do you mean?  
  
Mario: You are the academy chef! You are not supposed to be smart!  
  
Chef: Hmph! Typical stereo-type...  
  
Peach: ..... (I cannot fight myself... can I?)  
  
The blob finishes its transformation. It's appearence is shockingly accurate to what the real Peach looks like. In fact, if it wasn't purple, nobody would be able to tell the difference!  
  
Peach Clone: Mario!  
  
Mario: It talks!  
  
Peach Clone: I have a bone to pick with you!  
  
Mario: Huh?  
  
Peach: =O ... (unbelievable... that clone shares the same feelings I do! I wonder if it knows more than that...)  
  
Peach Clone: All I have been hearing from you is constant complaining and rudeness towards me! I don't know what has gotten into you, but you better start acting differently! I am a princess, and I should not have to tolerate this kind of behavior!  
  
Mario: Don't you talk to me like that!  
  
Peach Clone: You see? How can you put me through this pain? You are not acting like yourself! Where is the Mario that I once knew? Where is the Mario that always protected me? Where is the man that would put his life in severe danger just to rescue me from Bowser? Where is that kind-hearted plumber that no matter what happened, would always be there at my side? Where is he!? Tell me! WHERE DID MY HERO GO!?!  
  
Mario: I...  
  
Peach: .....looks into the ground  
  
Peach Clone: Why don't you just go away... now!... I don't want to have you in my life if I must suffer!  
  
Mario: You cannot fool me! You are not the real Peach! I know these are not her true thoughts!  
  
A tear emerges from Peach's eye and runs down her face.  
  
Mario: Now get away from me before I hit you with this frying pan!  
  
Peach Clone: Hmph! Fine... LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!  
  
Mario: I'll crush your gelaton-like body with this frying pan of doom!... wow, that sounded corny.  
  
Mario and the Peach Clone engage in combat while the real Peach falls to the ground.  
  
Chef: Miss Peach...  
  
Peach: I'm fine..... really.  
  
Chef: Are you sure? Maybe we should go back. Mario seems to be handling this situation just fine by himself.  
  
Peach: Thank you Chef... but I will be alright.  
  
Chef: Are you sure?  
  
Peach: Yes. I need to help him. He cannot do it alone.  
  
Chef: Right.  
  
Peach: stands up Besides, this is my academy! I need to be there to protect it! Lets go defeat my imposter and that slimy monster!  
  
Chef: I am right behind you!  
  
Back in the stadium...  
  
Daisy: and that is the last thing you need to know about the basics of playing tennis in the MKA. Any questions?  
  
Toadette: ...I guess not. I didn't understand a word you said but...  
  
Daisy: Too bad! We're on!  
  
The four players approach the court and get in position. The judge also arrives and takes his seat on the big white chair.  
  
Judge: All right! Todays match is a two-game, one-set match. Custom rules prohibit the use of any abilities that effect the speed of yourself or others.  
  
Toadette: Custom rules?  
  
Daisy: Oh boy, I didn't talk about that did I? Ok, to make it brief-- custom rules are various rules the judges make before playtime. These can vary from no power-ups, to lobs only, to no food on the court, and many more. Usually these rules say if you cannot use a certain type of hit or ability, but sometimes they come up with bonus rules that earn you rewards if you are able to perform the requirements. Custom rules are unpredictable, and it is almost impossible to make a list of them all because of the fact that new ones are being created every day!  
  
Toadette: I get it. So in this match, there are no speed-type abilities allowed. Correct?  
  
Daisy: Yeah. Lucky for us huh?  
  
Toadette: Now you lost me. Why are we lucky?  
  
Daisy: Majority of Yoshi's abilities effect his or his enemies' movement. With the no speed abilities rule, he will be unable to use any of his tricks!  
  
Toadette: You are right-- we ARE lucky! I wouldn't stand a chance since this is my first time.  
  
Daisy: Now you're getting it! I am sick of teaching you so lets just get this match over with.  
  
Toadette: Yeah!  
  
Daisy steps on the serving line with the ball in her hand.  
  
Daisy: You ready meat-heads!?  
  
Toadette: Don't you mean "goo-heads?"  
  
Daisy: Quiet!... Ready? Here it comes!  
  
Daisy serves the ball and the Yoshi is unable to return it.  
  
Judge: 15 - 0  
  
Toadette: Yay!  
  
Daisy: Ha! Too easy!  
  
Daisy serves it again, and like last time, Yoshi misses the ball as it flys past him.  
  
Judge: 30 - 0  
  
Toadette: Wow! At this rate, we win in no time!  
  
Daisy: Don't let your guard down...  
  
As the set goes on, Daisy and Toadette are easily able to win a game-point (in this game, two game points make a set, and one set wins the match.). Now it is the other team's turn to serve.  
  
Yoshi Clone: Hmm... Haaaaa-- WOAH! serves the ball  
  
Daisy: Hiiii-- yaah! hits it back  
  
Yoshi Clone: hmph! lobs the ball over the net  
  
Daisy: Toadette! Try to do a smash-ace!  
  
Toadette: Duh! Everyone knows that smash hits are perfect for countering lobs.   
  
Toadette pulls back her raquet and swings at the ball... however she hits it a little too hard and it lands out-of-bounds.  
  
Judge: 15 - 0  
  
Toadette: Ah, darn it!  
  
Daisy: Its okay, they only got one point.  
  
The Yoshi takes his spot at the serving line.  
  
Daisy: Alright, it is your turn to recieve the serve. You ready?  
  
Toadette: Sure. This is a piece of cake....... I hope.  
  
End of Part Two.  
  
Part Three: "Remembering Princess Peach..."  
  
Toadette stands on the serving line with the racket in hand.  
  
Toadette: Well.....here it goes.  
  
Daisy: You can do it!  
  
Toadette returns the ball and the volley begins...  
  
Daisy: Not bad Toadette. hits the ball I don't know why you so worried.  
  
Toadette: Well I thought the ball might of had some curse or something on it.  
  
Daisy: --; No no no, thats not what kind of thing I was talking about...  
  
Toadette: You said playing tennis here was-- hits the ball different than normal tennis!  
  
Daisy: Its not THAT different...  
  
One Yoshi runs up to the net and smashes the ball, Toadette dives for the ball and is able to return it.  
  
Toadette: How did I just do that!? o.O  
  
Daisy: Told ya playing here is different. For some reason, if we see a ball flying past us we will just uncontrolably dive out and try to hit it. Although it hurts at times, we are somehow able to hit the ball over the net from semi-long distances.  
  
Toadette: That IS different!  
  
Daisy: That is also the reason Peach makes us wear knee-pads. lifts up knee to show her  
  
Toadette: Hmm...hits the ball that is a good idea. Do you have any spares?  
  
Daisy: No.  
  
The Yoshi Team was unable to return Toadette's last hit, resulting in a point.  
  
Judge: 15 - 15!  
  
Daisy: Hmm... pretty good.  
  
Toadette: I was just lucky. ;  
  
The Yoshi serves to Daisy and the rally begins. Daisy was able to lob it over the Yoshi's heads resulting in another point.  
  
Judge: 15 - 30  
  
Toadette: Is it just me, or is this going by quickly?...  
  
Daisy: It isn't you, two more points and we win the match.  
  
Toadette: Something isn't right.....  
  
Daisy: I am getting the same feeling...  
  
Toadette: You think they have some kind of plan?  
  
Daisy: It sure does seem like it... be on your toes.  
  
The Yoshi at the serving line secretly replaces the tennis ball with a fake Yoshi egg.  
  
Toadette: Oh look, he's going to kill his baby!  
  
Daisy: Wha-- spots the egg OoOoOoh, Toadette, he is going to use his Serving Technique!  
  
Toadette: What's that?  
  
Daisy: Well it is--  
  
Toadette: Cut it short!  
  
Daisy: He will serve his egg in a random direction, just keep your eyes on the little red target-- but it moves fast!  
  
Toadette: O.K!  
  
Daisy: One more thing, his egg is heavier than a normal ball. Also, breaking it will result in a point for the other team. So be careful!  
  
Toadette: So hitting too soft will not get it over the net, yet hitting it too hard will break it... ugh, talk about pressure!  
  
Yoshi brings the egg forward and begins to aim... the target continues to move left to right on Toadette's side of the court.  
  
Toadette: This is making me dizzy... X  
  
Daisy: Stay focused! He is going to try to confuse you.  
  
Toadette: Well it already worked! .  
  
The target finally stops on a single spot... but where is it?  
  
Toadette: Hmm... it's hiding from me. That tricky dinosaur....  
  
Daisy: ........!!!  
  
The Yoshi serves the egg while Toadette is looking on the ground(for the target)  
  
Daisy: WATCH OUT!!!  
  
Toadette: Eh?  
  
Toadette turns around and is hit in the head by the egg. Toadette collapses on the ground and Daisy rushes to her aid.  
  
Daisy: Lil' Shroom girl! Are you alright?! goes to her ear.......Can you hear me now?  
  
Goo Yoshi: Yoshi! XD  
  
The Yoshis begin to laugh at the fallen Toadette... she has been knocked out.  
  
Daisy: You dirty bastards!!!  
  
Yoshis: GASP !  
  
Daisy: How DARE you use such a cruel trick against a newbie!  
  
Yoshis: =P  
  
Daisy: Thats it! I will finish this match, and destroy you myself!  
  
Yoshis: =O  
  
Back in the Lounge...  
  
Toad: Ugh! This stupid News show is on EVERY CHANNEL! And whats even worse is that fake "Monster Attack" story has reached the National Emergancy Level! Stupid Propoganda...  
  
Diane: Oh Tom, we just got word from Punchinello that something very very bad has happened! Lets go to Punchinello and see what is going on.  
  
Tom: ...but I am not done with my own story!  
  
Diane: Its going to wait for now because this news sounds much more interesting.  
  
Tom: Hmph!  
  
Diane: Punchinello, its all yours.  
  
Punchinello: Well Diane, as you can see, the Mushroom Military has just arrived outside the MKA. The Chancellor has ordered a rescue mission.....  
  
Diane: ???  
  
Toad: Eh? A rescue mission? Why?  
  
Punchinello: Sadly... our beloved Princess Peach Toadstool has been eaten... :(  
  
Tom: mumbling oh, big shock attack right there...  
  
Diane: Did you say something?  
  
Tom: No.  
  
Punchinello: The Mushroom troops hope that they will be able to come to her aid in time, but they may already be too late...  
  
Toad: ...Peach is gone? For good? Can this actually be true?!  
  
Diane: Oh dear... In honor of Peach's departure, we have prepared a video to remember..... the good times...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Remembering Princess Peach..."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
SONG/MOVIE START  
  
A piano is playing in the background  
  
"Who was the one who was familiar with the 'damsel in distress' role?..."  
  
---  
  
Peach: MAAAAAAARIO!!!  
  
Mario: Boing Boing!  
  
Bowser: GAAAAAAH! falls in lava  
  
Peach: My hero!  
  
"Princess Peach..."  
  
"Who was the beauty whose most used word was HEEEEELP?"  
  
---  
  
Peach: HAAAAAAALP!!!  
  
Bowser: Gwa ha ha ha!  
  
Mario: !!!  
  
Peach: Use this mushroom! throws mushroom... off the ledge Whoops!  
  
"Princess Peach..."  
  
"Which young maiden was kidnapped by ugly men more than anyone else in the world?"  
  
---  
  
Booster: Where is my bride-to-be hiding? I wanna play hide-and-seek too!  
  
Peach: Ewww!!! I don't want to play ANYTHING with you!  
  
Mario: Boing Boing!  
  
Booster: Ack! Mario is here already?  
  
Peach: Save me! I don't want to marry this freak!  
  
Booster: See? She hates you!  
  
Peach: --;  
  
"Princess Peach... Oh Princess Peach..... Remember the good times?"  
  
"When you chanted for help and Mario would come to save the daaaaaay?"  
  
"Oh Princess Peach....."  
  
---  
  
Peach: Mario! The power of the stars have returned to the castle. And it is all thanks to you!... What the hell are those wings on your head?  
  
Mario: Uhhh.....  
  
Peach: You look like a freak... o.O  
  
Mario: Well--  
  
Peach: I was going to kiss you and throw you a party, but then I would look like a total loser...  
  
Mario: But!  
  
Peach: Good-bye Mario.  
  
"Oh Princess Peach, your enchanting voice lightens the day."  
  
"As if the sun and the moon, and when the flowers bloom,"  
  
"Is under your control"  
  
"Oh Princess Peach..."  
  
---  
  
Dear Mario,  
  
Please come to my castle, I am throwing a party... there is going to be a big cake!  
  
-- Peach  
  
Mario: Oh god, not another party... sigh c'mon Luigi, Peach is about to be kidnapped again.  
  
Chorus: "Oh Princess Peach! Oh Princess Peach! Remember the good times, when you chanted for help, and Mario would cometosavethe (main singer joins in) daaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAY!!! Oh Princess Peach..."  
  
---  
  
Video: Welcome to Isle Defino!  
  
Shadow Mario: Woo hoo!  
  
Peach: ...Mario?  
  
Shadow Mario is doing a whole bunch of ridiculous stunts and positions in the background.  
  
Peach: . Yeah, thats him.  
  
Chorus: "Your dazzling eyes, your golden hair, your angelic voice, you are pure in everyway!"  
  
"Our Princess Peach..." (end chorus)  
  
"How can we live without you? Princess Peach..."  
  
"How can we possibly go on after losing you? Princess Peach..."  
  
(Chorus joins in) "Remember the good times, when you chanted for help, and Mario would save your little helpless aaaah Princess Peach....."  
  
---  
  
Peach: Everyone! I hereby declare the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Academy-- open!!!  
  
Mario, Luigi, Daisy, etc.: Yaaaaaaay!!! Wooooo hooooo!  
  
"Your smile is like a miracle, Princess Peach"  
  
"As if the sun and the moon, and when the flowers bloom,"  
  
"Is under your controoooooool"  
  
"Oooooooooooo...."  
  
"Princess Peach.........."  
  
END SONG/MOVIE  
  
-----  
  
Toad: ;( ..... WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! That is soooooo sad! I miss Peach!  
  
Diane: What's this? It appears a replacement for Peach has already been found. More info after this.  
  
Toad: =O  
  
---  
  
Peach and Chef are standing by the abandoned courts, where Mario and the Fake Peach are still fighting in their little "sword" duel.  
  
Peach: Who knew I was such a good fencer...  
  
Chef: Heh, and you are using a fan too.  
  
Mario: Take that! and that!  
  
Peach Clone: Hiiya!  
  
Peach: Its been insert time between last abandoned court scene and this one here and they are still at it.  
  
Chef: She seems oddly aggressive towards Mario. Are these your feelings too?  
  
Peach: ...I don't know. To be honest, I am very confused about my copy. She seems to be my inside, hidden emotions in a human-form... yet I do not recognise some of her concerns.  
  
Chef: Hmm... sounds like some kind of strange kids movie.  
  
Peach: Bite me. --  
  
Peach Clone: Ha-ha-ha-ha-hiyaaa!  
  
Mario: Take it! Take it! Take it!  
  
Peach Clone: What the...?!? o.O If you are going to have some fighting lines, then at least make them--- Ooof!!!  
  
Mario swung the frying pan into the clones face while she spoke.  
  
Peach: OoOoOoh.... ouch.  
  
Chef: Nice one Mario!  
  
Peach: Somehow I think that was a little mean... even towards a villin.  
  
Mario: Everything's fair in Love & War...  
  
Peach: and in this case it just happens to be both...  
  
Mario: Hmm?  
  
Peach: ( !!! ) Nothing... Mario, you go fight the monster, I'll take care of... me.  
  
Mario: Suit yourself.  
  
Mario runs off to the monster while Peach unfolds her War Fan.  
  
Peach: I cannot let you hurt Mario... even if he is hurting me on the inside.  
  
Clone: Heh heh heh...  
  
Peach: What is so funny?  
  
Clone: You're trying so hard to make it look like you love him...  
  
Peach: But... I do!  
  
Clone: Ha! If only you understood yourself. You do not love him. Deep down inside you, you only see him as a protector... a mere bodyguard! Sadly, you only think you love him because he saves you. Newsflash: You don't have to love someone to thank them from saving you from death!  
  
Peach: I do care about him!  
  
Clone: No you don't!  
  
Peach: Uh huh!  
  
Clone: Nuh uh!  
  
Peach: Uh huh!  
  
Clone: Nuh uh!  
  
Peach: Uh huh!  
  
Clone: Nuh uh!  
  
Peach: Uh huh!  
  
Clone: Nuh uh!  
  
Chef: ...sigh  
  
Peach: Uh huh!  
  
Clone: Nuh uh!  
  
Peach: Uh huh!  
  
Clone: Nuh uh!  
  
Peach: Uh huh!  
  
Clone: Nuh uh!  
  
Peach: Uh huh!  
  
Clone: Nuh uh!  
  
Chef: JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Peach: Wait... how did you know that I am the real Peach?  
  
Clone: Everyone knows that the mustasched, big-nosed, hairy legged princess was Luigi...  
  
Peach: Everyone besides everyone besides you!..... (Does that even make sence?)  
  
Clone: Not to mention you are using a War Fan... Luigi wouldn't go into battle with one of those.  
  
Peach: That's not exactly true... but okay.  
  
Clone: Except it; we are one. We are one single being... in two different bodies. I know everything about you.  
  
Peach: You may be my clone.... but you do not know me at all!!!  
  
Peach somehow manages to slash the clone in half horizontally with her fan...  
  
Peach: !!!  
  
Clone: ...hmph, this is what I get for revealing the truth... for trying to save you from......  
  
Peach: Save me from what?  
  
Clone: ................................  
  
Chef: God, that was annoying.  
  
Peach: Did I... kill her?  
  
Chef: I hope so! She is one really crazy bitch!  
  
Peach: # AHEM!!! She IS my clone!  
  
Chef: Ah! I meant... uhhh.... sigh :(  
  
Peach: I'll deal with you later, we better go check on Daisy.  
  
In the Stadium, Toadette lays on a nearby bench out cold... Daisy is taking on the two Yoshi's by herself, and she is doing very well. She only needs one more point to win.  
  
Yoshi: Hmmmm HAA! serves  
  
Daisy hits the ball back, which is returned by the Yoshis. The ball is high in the air, and is heading for Daisy.  
  
Daisy: This... this is for you Toadette! Flower Power!!!!  
  
Daisy leaps in the air with a yellow aura around her. She pulls her racket back, which appears to be absorbing sunlight. Then, in half a second, she swings the racket and the ball is smacked with so much power that the Yoshis couldn't even see it comming.  
  
Judge: Game, Set, and Match: Daisy wins!  
  
Yoshis: WHAAA!?  
  
The Yoshis suddenly explode upon hearing this news. Purple goo covers the court, along with Daisy. Peach and Chef run in the door.  
  
Peach: What happened?!  
  
Chef: Playin' dirty eh?  
  
Daisy: huff... huff... Now... is not the time... Listen, get Toadette to the hospital asap.  
  
Chef: Why?  
  
Daisy: She was hit really hard in the head and passed out. So hurry! Go!  
  
Chef: Ok. grabs Toadette and leaves  
  
Daisy: How are things over at your end?  
  
Peach: Not much better than here. I just got done defeating myself, and we left Mario alone with the monster.  
  
Daisy: ...How stupid are you?!  
  
Peach: Excuse me?  
  
Daisy: Ugh, what happens to you when you are left alone with a monster?  
  
Peach: I get kidnapped...  
  
Daisy: ...ok, lets say the monster was hungry. Then what?  
  
Peach: He would try to win my heart over by taking me to a fancy, romantic dinner. Bowser does it all the time.  
  
Daisy: sigh AND WHAT IF HE JUST HAPPENED TO BE IN THE MOOD FOR PEACHES?!  
  
Peach: Well then I guess he would go to the store and pick up some fruit.  
  
Daisy: No no no, I meant you! As in Peach! What if he was hungry for Peach?!  
  
Peach: But I am Luigi right now! Notice the green cap with an L on it?  
  
Daisy: .....  
  
Peach: What?  
  
Daisy: You are such a blonde, sometimes I could just smack you...  
  
The two girls head back to the abandoned courts where they abandoned Mario earlier... only to find out that he is missing.  
  
Peach: Hmm? Mario? Where are you?  
  
Daisy: note sarcasm Gee, what a surprise. You left him alone with a vicious man-eating pirahna plant and now he has vanished. What in the world do you think happened to him? =0  
  
Peach: ...No clue.  
  
Daisy: Lets try to fit the three easy puzzle pieces together: Monster who is very hungry -- Man who was isolated -- Man is now gone. Now Peach, what happened here?  
  
Peach: ...Mario left to get the monster some peaches!  
  
Daisy: No, Jessica Simpson!!! He was eaten! The monster ate Mario!  
  
Peach: What?! Nooo!  
  
Piranha Plant: BELCH!  
  
Daisy: Well what our we waiting for? Its up to us to save the men and the whole MKA!  
  
Peach: Woo! Girl Power!  
  
Part Four: "Toad's Angels"  
  
Punchinello: Diane, Tom, it appears the replacement Peach has been sliced in half by Luigi... you wouldn't believe this, but I could've sworn I saw Luigi holding a fan in a feminine pose, and he had long, blonde hair, make-up, a small nose, and a chest that seemed to be bigger than I remember... hmmm...  
  
Diane: Oh no! Well, we have prepared a video to remember the good times...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Remembering the replacement...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"Oooooh, Princess Peach's replacement..."---  
  
Toad turns off the tv in anger.  
  
Toad: Thats it! I am sick of this! I am missing all of my favorite t.v. shows... its all that monster's fault! Well, I am going to go find the monster and give em' a piece of my mind!!!  
  
Back at the abandoned courts...  
  
Peach: So what should we do?  
  
Daisy: I don't know... what makes goo disappeer?  
  
Peach: Hmmm... I remember when I was on vacation at Isle Delfino, Mario was talking about this one "FREDD" fellow that rode on his back. He said he used FREDD to clean up the messes all over the island. I imagine we could call FREDD and tell him to get over here and help us.  
  
Daisy: o.O He rode on his back?!  
  
Peach: Yeah, Mario always hung on to FREDD's handles to make sure he stayed on.  
  
Daisy: =0 ...  
  
Piranha Plant: Grr... ROOOOAR!  
  
Daisy: Get back!  
  
Peach and Daisy take a few steps back and watch as the monster roars in anger.  
  
Peach: Shh! Listen Daisy... do you hear something?  
  
Daisy: ?  
  
Peach: Listen really closely...  
  
Daisy: ........I hear growling... so?  
  
Piranha: BELCH!  
  
Peach: That isn't the monster growling; its it's stomach!  
  
Daisy: Eww... I guess Mario gave it indigestion... and that means...  
  
Peach: ...wait, I know this one!  
  
Daisy: It's going to have gas... it might barf... or...  
  
Both: Diarrhea!!! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Peach: Duck and cover!  
  
The two girls hide in fear... while Toad comes walking around with a map.  
  
Toad: Hmm... lets see... "I am here" he looks around Yep! And according to the map the monster should be...  
  
Piranha Plant: ROOOOOOOOOOAR!!!  
  
Toad: Quiet! I am trying to read this map! Hmm... All I see is a "Peach is here ---" mark... Thats impossible! She's....she's... she's.... sniffle dead! WAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Piranha Plant: Belch!  
  
Toad: Eww! Cover your-- ack!  
  
The monster startles Toad, who flees in terror. He leaps under a nearby bush... where he finds...  
  
Toad: I hope the monster doesn't find me in here...  
  
Peach: Yeah, me too!  
  
Toad: Peach!!! =D Your al--  
  
Peach and Daisy: SHHHH!!!  
  
Daisy: If the monster sees us, we are toast!  
  
Toad: Hey girls, why did why hide in a bush that just happens to be right next to the monster's side of the court?  
  
Peach: Because the author is trying to kill us...  
  
Daisy: Yeah, what an ass!  
  
Peach: As long as we stay quiet, we are safe... hmm...  
  
Daisy: What is it?  
  
Peach: I wonder what the boys are doin now...  
  
-----  
  
Mario: Got any three's?  
  
Luigi: Go fish.  
  
Mario: Curses! Yoshi, do have any five's?  
  
Yoshi: Yoshi!  
  
Mario: Eh?  
  
-----  
  
Daisy: I am sure they are fine...  
  
Peach: Daisy, may I remind you they were eaten by that piranha plant!  
  
Daisy: So? He didn't chew his food did he?  
  
Peach: sigh I can't help but worry...  
  
Silence...  
  
Daisy: What the... something fuzzy just rubbed against my leg...  
  
Peach: It must be your imagination...  
  
Silence...  
  
Toad: ...o.O Peach, was that you who hopped on my back?  
  
Peach: Of course not!  
  
Daisy: Something strange is going on here...  
  
The foreign object then crawls into...  
  
Peach: EEEEEEK!!! TOAD!!! GET YOUR BIG MUSHROOM HEAD OUT OF MY SHIRT!!!  
  
Toad: Whaaaa? That isn't my head!  
  
Daisy: Whatever it is, we've got to get it out of your shirt.  
  
Peach: Eek! Its crawling in my bra!!! GET IT OUT! XO  
  
Toad: I blame the author!  
  
Daisy: Umm, ok, stay calm just try to reach for it and--  
  
Peach: Its now moving down my stomach and around to my back! Hurry! It tickles!  
  
Daisy: I can't reach it with those overalls on! Try to shake it out.  
  
Peach: Ok, i'll...... OO  
  
Daisy: What is it? Whats wrong? Where is it now?  
  
Peach: Its-its-its... it's on my butt!  
  
Toad and Daisy glance over to her rear, which appears to buldge out at least a foot.  
  
Toad and Daisy: O.O ... AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
Toad: It's Anna Nicole!  
  
Toad and Daisy: XD  
  
Peach: GET IT OUT NOW!!!!!  
  
Toad: Alright, alright, quit your bitchin' Anna.  
  
A fuzzy bunny hops out of Peach's outfit.  
  
All: THE ENERGIZER BUNNY!!!  
  
Bunny:   
  
Peach: What in the world is it doing in here?  
  
Daisy: A few days ago, Mario kicked it very hard. I guess it has been hiding from him in here.  
  
Peach: He kicked it? Thats animal abuse!  
  
Daisy: I know, thats what I said!  
  
Toad: ...I think I have an idea on how to stop the monster.  
  
Girls: !!!  
  
Toad: Okay, I saw this off of Dora the Explorer--  
  
Daisy: Oh god...  
  
Toad: What?  
  
Peach: Toad, we aren't going to go to the monster and tell it to quit... monstering.  
  
Toad: Aww... think about it...  
  
-----  
  
Toad and Girls: holding palms out Monster, no monstering! Monster, no monstering! Monster, NO MONSTERING!!!  
  
Piranha Plant: Aww man! snaps fingers and slithers away  
  
-----  
  
Toad: It could work!  
  
Peach and Daisy: sigh ...  
  
Toad: All right, I have yet another plan and we will need the bunny to do it.  
  
Energizer Bunny: ???  
  
Five minutes later.....  
  
Toad: Everybody got it?  
  
Peach: Yeah, it's good but why do I have to be Drew Barrymore?  
  
Toad: Because Daisy is Lucy Liu, and I am Cameron Diaz.  
  
Peach: But I wanted to be Cameron Diaz!!!  
  
Toad: I am sorry, but everyone knows that Cameron Diaz is the leader of the angels and since I am the leader of this group--  
  
Peach: I don't care, I should be Cameron Diaz! We are both blonde!  
  
Daisy: You bet thats right...  
  
Peach: Hmm?  
  
Daisy: Nothing..... Drew.  
  
Peach: Ugh!!!  
  
Toad: And the easter bunny can be Bill Murray.  
  
The bunny bangs its drums twice in joy.  
  
Peach: Its the energizer bunny, not the easter bunny.  
  
Daisy: Yeah, the easter bunny is pink.  
  
Peach: What? You believe in the easter bunny?  
  
Daisy: Wha!? Oh! no-no-no-no! hehehe....  
  
Peach: Lets just get this over with...  
  
Toad: Angels, it is up to us to save the MKA and the Mario Bros!  
  
Peach: Please don't do that... its so embarrassing.  
  
Toad: ONWARD! It is time to kick some mutant piranha plant ass!  
  
Daisy: YEAH!!!   
  
Toad: Angels, LETS GO! For the sake of the academy!  
  
Daisy: For the guys!  
  
Peach: For the sake that this is done and over with as fast as possible...  
  
Toad: That's the spirit!  
  
The three hop out in front of the monster and get in the "Ass-kicking pose." The bunny takes another route behind the monster...  
  
Toad is in a pink spandex suit and is wearing a blonde wig, along with some fake breasts with toilet paper sticking out of the top of his collar. He is also equipped with a belt full of weird happy-meal toys (his version of cool gadgets). Obviously, he went a little TOO far...  
  
Daisy is in a purple spandex suit with her traditional flower crest. She is in high heels and has a belt of fashion accessories around her waist.  
  
Peach, who is hating her life(and Toad) right now is in a black spandex suit with her cherished War Fan. A fake pink heart tattoo is on her left cheek... why that is, we don't know. On her belt she has a sword case by her right hip, only there is no sword in there; its a parasol!  
  
The bunny is in sunglasses and a black tuxedo suit. He still is equipped with his band tools, after all, how could he keep on going without the rhythum of his drums?  
  
Toad: It is time for us to... cut your roots!  
  
Daisy: Even for a pun, that was pathetic.  
  
Toad: Gimme a break!  
  
Peach: What do expect a cross-dressing mushroom angel who thinks he's Cameron Diaz, even though I AM SUPPOSED TO BE CAMERON, to do?  
  
Pirahna Plant: Grrr..... (Petal Blast!)  
  
Pink flower petals are floating in the wind, a whistling sound can be heard as they dance in the sky.  
  
Peach: Uh oh....  
  
Daisy: Flower Petals? Thats all? How lame!  
  
Toad: Egad! I am allergic to flowers!  
  
Peach: These are not ordinary flower petals, they are enchanted with a spell that--  
  
In a cloud of smoke, the group of angels are turned into mushrooms. The color of the mushroom resembles the color of their regular outfits. (Peach is pink, Daisy is yellow, Toad is the color of his head)  
  
Toad: !!! (Ack! I'm a mushroom!... Wait, wasn't I already a mushroom?... Well at least I had arms, legs, a body, and a mouth then!)  
  
Peach: (Ugh, I remember this spell from when Mario, Bowser and I saved the world from Smithy... Now which of his minions used it....?)  
  
Daisy: (I've been fungitized?! Oh, this is SOOOO not good for my skin!)  
  
The Energizer Bunny(who was not hit by the spell) sets up a large electrical battery behind the monster and connects two cords to the pipe the monster is in. By the way, the ( ) indicate the character's thoughts, while the indicate actions, incase this was not obvious by now. I also notice that the symbols have not been showing up at ... anyway, back to the story.  
  
Peach: (If I remember correctly, the only way to remove the spell without anyone's aid would be to... wait...) sigh  
  
Toad: spots the bunny (Despite the fact that the angels are as good as dead, my plan is still working! As long as I can distract the monster, we shall be victorious!)  
  
Toad the mushroom begins to hop up and down in an attempt to gain the monster's attention.  
  
Piranha Plant: ??? ... (Flare Wall)  
  
A wall of fire suddenly appears and engulfs the group whole, damaging them severely.  
  
Toad: .......(I think... I overdid it.)  
  
Daisy: (That thing has fire powers too?! How the hell can a plant breathe fire without frying itself!? )  
  
Peach: (I can't believe it... we are done for! My academy shall be reduced to ash by this monster and there is nothing more I can do...)  
  
Outside the MKA gates...  
  
Punchinello: It is a sad, sad, day indeed Diane. The monster has not only gobbled the Mario Bros, ate our fair princess, and caused massive damage to the MKA, it now has turned our heroes into useless, self-regenerating mushrooms! It appears that the fate of the MKA-- no, the entire Mushroom Kingdom lies in the hands of the mysterious bunny figure spotted behind the monster. We believe it is going to try to use a massive Energizer battery to electricute the villian and vaporize the goo. However, if it is seen by the monster, it will no doubt be eaten like the rest. So we are going to zoom all of our cameras in on the rabbit, completly revealing its location and more, while hoping the monster does not have access to a tv. Diane.  
  
Diane: Quite a catastrophe we have on our hands, isn't it Tom?  
  
Tom: Quite a ...cas...tra...oprhafeee indeed Diane... why did you use that word?  
  
Diane: Heh, because I knew you couldn't say it correctly.  
  
Tom: You are so evil!  
  
Diane: I try. ...Oooh, we are getting more information from Punchinello. Lets go to him.  
  
Punchinello: Diane, we have just located a small, red, flying object... authorites say it may be a fairy. Whatever it is, it is heading to the location of the monster...  
  
End Part Four  
  
Comming Soon: "The Real Villian is....???"  
  
Finale: The Real Villian is.... ???  
  
The bunny has completed the setup of the large battery and is about to pull the trigger...  
  
???: STOP!  
  
A masked shy guy with tiny wings floats down and looks at the piranha plant.  
  
???: Oh, Oh, Oh! What is going on here?!... Why is my precious plant covered in goo?  
  
The Petal Blast Spell wears out, and the group is returned to their former forms.  
  
Daisy: Thank goodness! I thought I would remain that way forever!  
  
???: ... Is that... Princess Peach!?  
  
Peach: ...Yes.  
  
Toad: Never mind that; Energizer bunny! PULL THE TRIGGER!  
  
???: NO! Please don't hurt Smilax!  
  
Peach: Smilax?! WAIT! Don't pull the trigger!  
  
Toad: Peach! What are you doing? That was our chance to fry the monster!  
  
???: Monster!? How dare you call him a monster!  
  
Peach: Shy Away... correct?  
  
Shy Away: oh, oh, oh, you remember?  
  
Toad: What's a Shy Away?  
  
Peach: Shy Away is a member of a sacred clan of Shy Aways. They are known for their superior gardening skills and magic. You could say that they are the angels of all garden beauty.  
  
Daisy: So this Shy Away thing is responcible for this... mutant piranha plant?  
  
Shy Away: His name is Smilax and he is not a mutant!  
  
Peach: I believe so, this is not the first time I have seen Smilax. Shy Away, why did you do this?  
  
Shy Away: Me!? You are the ones who sealed him in this purple prison of goo and trapped him in this green tunnel!  
  
Toad: No we didn't!  
  
Peach: Where did you get an idea like that?  
  
Shy Away: The Kolorful Koopas told me you had stolen Smilax and were holding him captive here at the MKA! I am here to rescue him!  
  
Peach: The Kolorful Koopas!? That band of evil koopa kids?  
  
Daisy: Oooooh! This is GREAT gossip! begins to take notes on her Mushroom Messenger  
  
Peach: ...I think I am beginning to understand now.  
  
Toad: Good, cause' I am a little confused.  
  
Peach: First lets take care of Smilax.  
  
Toad: Okay! Pull the--  
  
Peach: No! I meant save it!  
  
Toad: Wh-what!?  
  
Peach: Shy Away, is there anyway to get rid of that goo on Smilax?  
  
Shy Away: Why ask me? You are the ones who put it on him?  
  
Peach: No we did not! I can explain this whole thing later, but for now, lets save Smilax.  
  
Shy Away: Why should I cooperate with you?  
  
Peach: Well, it is either that or Smilax remains here forever. Is that what you want?  
  
Shy Away: !!!...Well, I... no... but!...oh, oh, oh, what to do?... Alright, I trust you to help me save him but no tricks!  
  
Peach: No tricks, I promise. Now, try washing it off with water.  
  
Toad: That was the original plan, right?  
  
Peach: Yes, but we lacked the water power.  
  
Shy Away flies over Smilax and showers him with magical water... the goo vanishes from his body and he lets out a cry in joy.  
  
Toad: ...Well that was easy. Why didn't we do that? I am sure we could have at least tried to wash it off.  
  
Shy Away: This water was blessed by the Shy Away Clan. It is the most pure and enriched water any plant could want. Normal water wouldn't have worked.  
  
Daisy: Wow. Magical Water. Just out of curiousity... since using that can make even the ugliest flower beautiful... do you think it would work on humans too? You know, make them more beautiful?  
  
Shy Away: Well... I-I really don't know. We Shy Aways avoid contact with humans and toads... since most of them are nothing but trouble.  
  
Daisy: Hmph, not all humans and toads are bad you know...  
  
Peach: That's enough. Now that we saved Smilax, how can we save Mario and the others?  
  
Shy Away: M-M-Mario!?  
  
Daisy: I see you have met Mario before... hahaha!  
  
Peach: Mario, and some others were eaten by Smilax... could you save them?  
  
Shy Away: No thank you! That Mario is sooooooo much trouble!  
  
Peach: But he did free you from Valentina's service a long time ago...  
  
Daisy: Valentina?! She was that queen Birdo told me about on the phone the other day! You used to work for her too?  
  
Shy Away: Yes, and it is true that he did free me... oh, but he whacked Smilax! I cannot forgive him for that!  
  
Peach: Don't you remember? He also spared your life and allowed you to escape from Nimbus Land alive. Do you know why? Because he knew you hadn't really done anything wrong.  
  
Shy Away: But!....ugh! Oh, oh, oh, he's got me beat there...  
  
Peach: So you will get Smilax to spit them out?  
  
Toad: Ewwww...  
  
Shy Away: Alright... but if he tries anything on me, I won't rescue him again!  
  
Shy Away flies over Smilax and slaps him across the head. Smilax spits up Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi from his stomach.  
  
Mario: Mama mia....  
  
Peach: Mario! You are ok!...... And you need a bath!  
  
Daisy: God, what have you boys been rolling in?!   
  
Shy Away: ......  
  
Mario: ...?  
  
Shy Away: !!!  
  
Mario: Is that... Shy Away?  
  
Shy Away: :(  
  
Peach: Yes, I will explain everything in my office once everyone is ready... and once you stop smelling like the Mushroom Kingdom Sewers.  
  
Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi: ;  
  
That night, everyone meets in Peach's office. Chef is also back from taking Toadette to the hospital.  
  
Toad: Are you sure leaving that Smilax thing outside alone is such a good idea?  
  
Daisy: Its stuck in the pipe so it cannot go anywhere. Besides, it looked pretty tired when we left.  
  
Shy Away: Yes, it is very warn out... please give him some rest.  
  
Peach: Excuse me! I would like to speak for a moment... First, I want to thank--  
  
Toad: SNORRRRRRRRRE  
  
Peach: ... Daisy--  
  
Daisy slaps Toad in the face and wakes him up.  
  
Toad: OUCH! .  
  
Peach: Thank you. Now I would like to start the meeting by thanking Shy--  
  
Toad: So...boring...must......SNORRRRRRRRRE  
  
Peach: ...grrrrr  
  
Toad: .....No mommy, I am 18 now... I am too old for Formula milk and baby food...  
  
Peach: Get rid off him!  
  
Mario and Daisy carry Toad outside and set him on the cold sidewalk.  
  
Peach: ANYWAY, I want to thank Shy Away for saving us today. It must have been very hard for you to trust us, since the last time we met we were enemies.  
  
Shy Away: I did it for Smilax...  
  
Peach: oh..... never mind then.  
  
Daisy: whispers to mario Wow, this sure is a productive meeting isn't it?  
  
Mario: Heh.  
  
Peach: Chef, how is Toadette?  
  
Chef: I first took her to the MKA hospital wing, but the nurse said it was a bit too serious for her and that she needed a more experienced doctor so I took her to the Toad Town hospital.  
  
Daisy: Is she alright? I kind of feel bad, I could have sacrificed a point to stop it from happening... but I didn't know it was going to happen!  
  
Chef: Relax, she is fine. While she is still knocked out, she is still alive and such. She should be back in a few days.  
  
Peach: Thats good news. It is a shame that our newest member had to experience something like this.  
  
Daisy: I said I was sorry I couldn't prevent it!!! Isn't that enough!?  
  
Peach: Daisy, I was not refering to you...  
  
Daisy: Oh... good, because I would have stopped it if I could.  
  
Peach: We know Daisy!  
  
Shy Away: Peach, could we hurry this up? I want to get Smilax and leave.  
  
Peach: Yes. Now, everyone is probably confused about today, so I will try to explain everything....  
  
"Does everyone remember Toadette being on kitchen duty? Well, she had to make lunch for us today. But, something must have gone horribly wrong while she was cooking, which created the purple goo. Then, Toad said he saw Smilax emerge from the sea of goo raging on the cafeteria floor. While I am still unsure of how Smilax actually got inside the goo--"  
  
Shy Away: Wait, the Kolorful Koopas told me that you had also encased Smilax into a magic seed... could this Toadette person you speak of have put the seeds holding Smilax into the meal in which the goop was created?  
  
"... Yes! Toadette must have found the seeds somewhere and used them in the reciepe."  
  
Daisy: Remind me never to allow Toadette to fix me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.  
  
"When Smilax was released from the seeds, he became trapped in the goo, which must have caused him to go into a destructive rampage. Mario, Luigi, and I tried to wear it out with attacks, but the goo made Smilax impervious to everything. Later, you came and used the magic water to free Smilax from the goo, and it was happy again. I also noticed that it no longer tried to attack us or destory anything. My thesis is that it was the goo that had made Smilax evil."  
  
Chef: The meal that Toadette was fixing... what were the ingredients?  
  
Luigi: Ah, I had found this in the cafeteria while taking a look around before the meeting... hands paper to Chef  
  
Chef: Hmm... This defenatly is not one of mine.  
  
Daisy: How did she get ahold of it then? Not to mention the seeds... just "finding" them doesn't really help find out who is responcible for all of this.  
  
Shy Away: ...The Kolorful Koopas.  
  
Mario: I agree...  
  
Shy Away: Oh oh oh! I cannot believe I was tricked by them!  
  
"So.... First, the Kolorful Koopas somehow got ahold of Toadette and gave her the new recipe and the seeds that were holding Smilax captive. Then, Toadette cooked the meal, releasing the flood of goo. The seeds soon released Smilax into the goop. The goo must have been enchanted with some kind of magic to make whoever it consumes under its control, causing Smilax to go berserk. When Shy Away heard of this, she rushed over to his aid. Once Smilax was rid of the goo, it was no longer angry... does this make since to everyone?"  
  
Mario: Umm... I think so. A bit much for me. After all, I just escaped the insides of a piranha plant!  
  
Daisy: I wrote everything down on my Gossip Device. The Newest News will love me for this! This going to be great!  
  
Peach: Daisy, must you tell everyone about this?  
  
Daisy: Oh, PLEASE!  
  
Chef: You might as well let her. I saw tons of tv crews outside the MKA when I took Toadette to the hospital. The whole Mushroom Kingdom probably already knows.  
  
Peach: They only know what the media has told them. I ensure you that they don't even know the real story behind this.  
  
Daisy: sigh, You never let me have any fun.  
  
Peach looks out the window and at the moon.  
  
Peach: It's getting late. We should all rest, it was a big day today.  
  
Mario: Shy Away? Do you have anywhere to stay?  
  
Shy Away: M-Mario?...ehhh, n-n-not really.  
  
Mario: You don't need to be afraid of me...  
  
Shy Away: I-I-I cannot help it...  
  
Mario: Why don't you sleep in Toadette's bed? I am sure neither her nor Toad would mind.  
  
Shy Away: Th-thanks...  
  
Peach: I'll see everyone tomorrow. Good night everyone!  
  
-----------  
  
-----------  
  
Will Toadette make a safe recovery in the hospital?  
  
Were the Kolorful Koopas really the ones responcible for this entire mess?  
  
Can Shy Away be trusted?  
  
Why does Daisy feel guilty for Toadette's injury?  
  
Which episode could possibly be longer than this one?  
  
Answers to all questions may be found in the next episode of Mario Tennis: MKA!!!  
  
Comming Soon: "Shy Away and Smilax: Friend or Foe?" 


	6. Episode Six: Renovation

Mario Tennis: MKA

_Episode Six– "Renovation"_

_Behold! The Glorious return of MT:MKA! XD_

Diane: The struggle at MKA is finally over. Our very own news reporter Punchinello played a very important role in stopping the monster. Here is Punchinello now with the story.

Punchinello: Thanks Diane! Well I am standing outside the MKA cafeteria which is currently in ruin behind me as you can see. This is where the monster was summoned by the evil mathmagician Toadette. An edited wicked looking headshot of Toadette shows on the screen in a box Once I had received word of the monster's outbreak I grabbed my cape and headed out for the cafeteria. The monster fled in fear the moment it spotted my awesomeness, but it wasn't fast enough! Pow! Pow! Pow! Take that monster! It cried for mercy, but I wasn't listening! BAM! Justice is served! Diane.

Diane: ...Yes... thank you.

Tom: He certainly does have a wild imagination doesn't he?

Diane: Almost as wild as that goofy hat thing.

Punchinello: I am on stand-by you guys, I can hear everything you say.

Tom: ... We will be right back.

Toad turns off the tv and hops off his bed. The sun is shining in the windows with a beautiful yellow radiance that glows on his smiling face as he looks out into the window with awe... such a beautiful day...

Outside...

Toad: Oh my god! What the hell happened here!

Peach: Hmm?

Daisy: Are you stupid or something! This is from yesterday...

Toad: Oh. Right. I thought it was all just a bad dream but...

Peach: I know. It is so hard to look at. Our beautiful campus is covered in that crazy goo, and the Cafeteria building is destroyed. Do you have any idea of how much that equipment in the lounge cost?

Daisy: Yeah. Thank god Toad convinced us to get that Goo Insurance.

* * *

Toad: C'mon Peach! 

Peach: No! Why would we ever need goo insurance?

Luigi: Toad, it would be a waste of money.

Toad: A waste of money? Do you think the guys in Ghostbusters 2 believe it would be a waste of money? New York City has goo insurance! So does Chicago!

Peach: Those two areas are filthy, of course they have goo insurance.

Toad: Fine Peach, but just remember that if that Shadow Mario returns to wreck havoc it will be Isle Delfino all over again.

Mario: ...Oh my god! I am NOT cleaning up an entire island again! We'll take the goo insurance please!

E.Gadd: Eee hee hee! Sign here please.

* * *

Daisy: Say... is lil' shroom girl out of the hospital yet? 

Peach: No, I'm afraid not. Mario and Yoshi went to go visit her about ten minutes ago. Mario said he'd call and tell us how she is doing.

Daisy: We should have gone too. Especially me. I'm sorta responsible for it.

Peach: No, we have to take care of the repairs and such. Also, I need you to make Shy Away feel at home. You seem to be the only one who doesn't hold some sort of grudge against that poor thing. Besides, your charisma can cheer anyone up.

Daisy: Right!

Toad: What about me?

Peach: Hmmm...

Luigi comes running towards the group.

Luigi: Hey Peach! The E. Gadd clean up crew is here.

Peach: Already? I didn't even call them.

Toad: I bet they saw it on the news. It's the top story right now, you know.

Peach: Oh that reminds me. Toad, I need you to make a list of everything that was in the lounge. You were always in there a lot watching your silly kids shows so you should have a good idea of what was up there. Meanwhile, Daisy will welcome Shy Away, and Luigi can show the clean up guys around.

The group separates to do their separate duties... only Luigi is remaining. Two guys in white overalls and hats come walking along carrying various equipment. One is rather plump, while the other is ridiculously skinny. Both have odd, pointy mustaches.

Luigi: What? You guys are the clean up crew!

Waluigi: Meeeeh, shut up.

Wario: Bowser told us that if we were to stay in his stupid academy to thrash you idiots we had to make some money so we're working for that crazy geezer Gadd.

Luigi: Hey, he's a nice guy. He helped me beat King Boo once...

Waluigi: Psshhh, whatever. Where's the mess?

Luigi: Are you blind? Its everywhere!

Waluigi: Ahh. Man, Wario this sucks!

Wario: Wha?

Waluigi: This is gunna take us all day to clean up this purple stuff!

Wario: That is nothing. We have to help rebuild that building too...

Waluigi: quack?

Wario: Bahh, we'll be here for a long time. You guys got food, right?

Luigi: The building that was destroyed was our cafeteria... so no, we don't.

Waluigi: Gahhh!

Luigi: Besides, you two are supposed to supply your own things.

Wario: ... I brought sandwiches.

Luigi sets up a lounging chair and puts sunglasses on. He rests on the chair with his feet crossed.

Waluigi: What do you think you are doing!

Luigi: Hmm? I'm supervising you guys.

Wario: Aren't ya gunna help at all?

Luigi: I will when I feel like it. yawn Well go get started you lazy bums.

W&W: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr...

At the abandoned courts, Shy Away is nurturing Smilax.

Shy Away: Oh, oh, oh! How awful... You poor thing! You still can't get out of those pipes? Smilax struggles to get out but fails Ah! Cursed entrapment! Well do not worry. We shall stay here for now. I promise that mean Mario will leave you alone now.

Daisy: Hey!

Shy Away: Oh oh oh! Its Drew Barrymore!

Daisy: Umm, actually that was just... Hi, my name is Daisy. I'm the one you can go to if you need advice or something about how things go around here. Since your little friend is stuck here it looks like you will be joining the MKA...

Shy Away: What? I have become an official member?

Daisy: Yep! We are very sorry about the other day, and we are grateful for you stopping that thing from killing us all.

Shy Away: What does a member... do?

Daisy: Well this is a tennis academy so basically, you'll become one of the team. Do you know how to play tennis?

Shy Away: Oh... n-not really.

Daisy: Hmm, well don't worry cause I can help you out! First let me give you this... the Mushroom Messenger!

Shy Away: ...Kay.

Daisy: You can do tons of things on this thing. Its mostly for sending and receiving messages from other members. We are to have it with us at all times.

Shy Away: Oh? Let me see!

Shy Away types up a short message...

Shy Away: Umm, how do you send?

Daisy: That button that says "Send"... pushing that will send the message to the people indicated. If you don't select anyone in particular it goes to all members.

Shy Away presses send with enthusiasm and starts giggling.

Shy Away: Oh oh oh what fun this is!

At the hospital, Yoshi is sitting in a room reading a magazine when his MM starts shaking.

Yoshi: jumps up WOOOOW! ♬

Nurse: Shhh!

Yoshi: reading ...

"HeY iTs-A-mE mArIo! GuEsS wHaT? I aM a HoMoSeXuAl YoShI-lOvEr!1!"

Yoshi: O.O;; ...

Back to Shy Away...

Shy Away: Hee hee– ahh! Its shaking!

Daisy: You got a reply!

Shy Away: Oh! Lets see what it says.

Daisy: Looks like everyone is replying in a chatroom. Go in there.

(Apparently, this section did not turn out correctly on this site.Oh well.)

**/New User has entered the room/**

YoshIstar77> who sent this?1?

PeachsNCream> I dunno.

Green-Disaster> M is juz bein weird. Ignor him.

YoshIstar77> But he said yoshi-lover.

YoshIstar77> That scares me. O.o;

PeachsNCream> I don't think it was him.

Green-Disaster> The addy wuz knot rejezturd. it cud b any1.

**/SexyShroom69 has entered the room/**

SexyShroom69> _zOMg u want 2 cyber?1!_

PeachsNCream> Toad you idiot, get off the chat.

Green-Disaster> omg u r a n00b toad

SexyShroom69> _HAR HAR I AM USING T3H INTERN3T!1!_

SexyShroom69> _HAR HAR I AM USING T3H INTERN3T!_

SexyShroom69> _HAR HAR I AM USING T3H INTERN3T!_

SexyShroom69> _HAR HAR I AM USING T3H INTERN3T!11_

PeachsNCream> Stop it!

SexyShroom69> _HAR HAR I AM USING T3H INTERN3T!_

YoshIstar77> This is gay

**/YoshIstar77 has left the room/**

SexyShroom69> _HAR HAR I AM USING T3H INTERN3T_

SexyShroom69> _haha, skrew y0u._

**/SexyShroom69 has left the room/**

Green-Disaster> f4gg0t.

Green-Disaster> I hte Toad.

PeachsNCream> Well I am going now. Bye.

**/PeachsNCream has left the room/**

Green-Disaster> Me 2. I'm tossing rox at Wario. Haha.

Green-Disaster> oh damn she left.

**/Green-Disaster has left the room/**

**/New User has left the room/**

Shy Away: Wow that was funny! I love this thing already!

Daisy: Heh heh, yeah its awesome ain't it? I bet that thing alone will change your opinions about everyone.

Shy Away: ...

Daisy: Well sooner or later, Mario and the others will stop by and make sure you are all settled in... Say, where did you sleep last night?

Shy Away: Oh, I slept by Smilax.

Daisy: On the cold concrete?

Shy Away: Yes. I thought we would be leaving today but by the look of my dear Smilax we may be here for a long time.

Daisy: Yeah. Well I am sure you will like it here! Its really awesome... even if its covered in filth at the moment.

Shy Away: Maybe. It would be nice to have somewhere close to Smilax to sleep...

Daisy: Well there is always the dorms. I'll let you room with me. Peach is barely in there anyway. (I wonder where she goes during the night...?)

Shy Away: No thanks. Its too far. I have to watch over Smilax. Oh oh oh, what to do...

Daisy: ...I got an idea! How about a tree house? You could live in a cute little tree house right by the court! We could put furniture in it and everything. Oh! And you could even tend this barren area and fill it up with flowers again!

Shy Away: Yes, I noticed how you all have abandoned this area... the grass is quite tall and untidy. I will be most happy to tend it if you make me a home in which I could watch Smilax.

Daisy: Okay then! I'll tell the others and we'll get to your tree house as soon as possible. If you need anything, send me a message!

Shy Away: Oh, okay. Do I need to add an address or anything?

Daisy: Well, after you create your own you'll see that its added to a built-in list of names and addresses of all the MKA members. My name is in there too, naturally, so just select it when you want to send me a private e-mail or message. Alright, well I better go. Bye!

Shy Away: Good-bye, kind Daisy! Say bye Smilax!

Smilax: Rrrrrryahhhhhhurrrrrrmm...

Shy Away: Oh? You are hungry? I'll feed you baby! Hold on a for a tad!

At the cafeteria remains, Toad is walking over the rubble thinking of all of the things that need to be replaced.

Toad: Wow, there are a lot more things than I had imagined... a lava lamp, two vending machines, a neon rainbow peace sign... I wonder why Peach decided to go with the sixties look? Meh, she had pulled it off very well. The lounge was by far my favorite place to hang out. It was totally tubular!

Luigi: still lounging on lawn chair Hey! You talking to yourself over there?

Toad: hisses So what if I am! Alright... I need to look for clues of things that were once here... clues... Blue's clues! I can just play Blue's Clues! Okay– First I look for a pawprint... where would the pawprint be? Well... on the show, its always... behind Joe! turns around What the hell? Aww! There is not a clue there.

Luigi: Hehehe... Hey Toad! I see something over there!

Toad: Where?

Luigi: There!

Toad: ...This way?

Luigi: No the other way.

Toad: ...This way?

Luigi: The OTHER other way.

Toad: What? But this is just one of set of four valuable rare paintings! There is no pawprint!

Luigi: snickers My bad. lays back

Wario: Hey Lazy! How about you give us a hand here!

Luigi: Hmm? I can't hear you over that loud silence.

Waluigi: Huh? That doesn't make sense...

Wario: Yeah it does you idiot! The silence is so loud that he can't hear!

Waluigi: But silence means there is no sound!

Wario: Yeah, but if its loud then you can't hear.

Waluigi: Okay, now I am confused. ✘✘;

Luigi: No, you are just stupid.

Waluigi: Huh?

Wario: See? You can't hear anything either!

Waluigi: GAAAAH! tosses tools aside and falls to the ground I hate this job!

Wario: We're getting some good cash for this gig. Straight from the rich bitch Princess Peach herself. Show some dignity for goodness sake... digs in lunchbox Sandwich?

Waluigi: No... not now.

Wario: Good cause I don't want to share. engulfs sandwich

Luigi: Less slacking, more working! Now! lowers hat over eyes

In the Main Building (which was untouched by Smilax) Peach is in her office thumbing through papers looking for receipts of the things that were lost.

Peach: Hmm, I can't seem to find the receipt for the refrigerator... I bet Chef knows something. calls chef

Chef: Hello?

Peach: Hi Chef! It's Princess Peach.

Chef: Well hey Princess! What is happening?

Peach: I was wonder if you had the receipt for– Wait... Why aren't you here!

Chef: Well, the cafeteria is down ma'am. I've got no food to serve nor a place to serve it at. So I'm on a paid vacation!

Peach: The hell you aren't! Get over here this instant!

Chef: Heh heh! Relax Peach. I'm just cooking dinner for you all. It is going to be a hassle to have to haul it all over there, but I do enjoy cooking at home.

Peach: Its only noon. Why dinner?

Chef: Unfortunatly, I cannot cook all three meals with what I have at home. The time needed to cook dinner for everyone is long enough. So order Chinese food or something if you are that hungry.

Peach: I called wondering if you had any receipts for the things in the kitchen and cafeteria. checking nails

Chef: Of course. I have kept everything in a scrapbook.

Peach: Oh! Brilliant news! Please bring it over with you so we can go over it at dinner.

Chef: Sure thing ma'am. Is little Toadette feeling better?

Peach: Mario and Yoshi went to go visit her this morning and they are still not back yet. I do hope everything is okay.

Chef: Well I am making something extra special just for her. I really hope she likes it.

Peach: How sweet of you! Well take care!

Chef: See you around five! click

Peach: hangs up Ah, thats great. I better tell Toad he doesn't have to count everything anymore.

"Dear Toad,

Peach here! Just letting you know that I just called Chef and he said he has a scrapbook of everything in that building. So you can rest and do something else now. Thank you very much for your hard work, and I apologize for the inconvenience.

Peach 3"

Sure enough, Toad gets the messages and responds in the following way...

Toad: Aughhh!

Luigi: What?

Toad: I was soooo close to finishing this tedious list and then Peach tells me Chef has a book with a list of everything and their prices on it! I did all that for nothing!

Luigi: That's too bad... What are you going to do now?

Toad: I don't know. Nothing is on tv besides that news story, and Toadette is– Oh! I'll go visit Toadette. types message to Peach asking for permission

Luigi: Good idea. Mario probably saw a Hooters on the way to the hospital and got distracted or something. You better go find him and Yoshi as well.

Wario: Hey, what happened to who?

Toad: Oh, Toadette? She's my roommate, and the new girl here at MKA. The other day she took a nasty blow to the head and has been in the hospital since then... I want to make sure she's alright.

Wario: Ah, thats good... that you are checking on her, I mean. Hah. That happened to me several times. And I loved it when someone came to see me.

Luigi: Several times? That explains a lot.

Wario: What? I can't hear over this silence. You'll have to talk louder.

Luigi: Exactly.

Toad: checks MM Well Peach says its okay for me to leave so I'll be going. Bye Luigi and workers! You guys are doing great by the way!

Luigi: Well it takes a little bit of inspiration from me for them to get it done. Ho ho ho! Bye Toad!

W&W: ...humph... grumblegrumblegrumle

Is Toadette going to be alright?

Did Mario and Yoshi go to Hooters?

Will Luigi eventually pay for his foul treatment towards the clean up crew?

And will Chef's cousin ever visit the academy? What will they do if the academy is still in ruins at the time?

Questions may be answered in the next Mario Tennis: MKA!

Comming Soon: **Episode Seven**–_ "Get Well Soon...?"_

(PS: this site is soooo mean to me. It won't let me use those little star marks. I always use those for actions. Haha, oh well. I think you, the reader, can tell what is an action and what is diolouge.)


	7. Episode Seven: Get Well Soon?

Mario Tennis: MKA

_Episode Seven– "Get Well Soon...?"_

Toad is on a bus and is heading out to the hospital to visit the injured Toadette who bravely attempted to defend the MKA from the evil Yoshi goo-based clones, but during their face-off, was tricked and knocked out cold. Knowing that everyone is worried sick about the poor girl Toad sets out on an epic adventure full of action, suspense, romance, and fear. It is a journey like none other before it. Look out Link! A new warrior, Toad, is on the brink of being known for the best journey ever!

Bus Driver: Alright, we're here at the hospital. For god's sake, get off this bus and stop monologing about yourself!

Toad: Right.

Toad steps off the bus and enters the hospital. It then crosses his mind that Yoshi and Mario are supposed to be here as well. Determined to find them, he whipped out his Mushroom Messenger and messages them.

It wasn't long before Yoshi replied. He said that he was on the fourth floor. Toad put away his MM and stepped toward the elevator. He pressed the up arrow and waited patiently.

When the door opened, Toad saw that it was full of the elderly folk. They started exiting one-by-one... slowly...

About five minutes later, the fifth old person had gotten out of the jam. There were only fifteen more to go...

But Toad couldn't wait. He decided to take the stairs instead. While running up the spiraling staircase he received a message. It was his mom reminding him to take his constipation medicine. Ugh, she is so thick. He has been off that medicine for two years now! Frustrated, he ignored the message from his mentally looney mother and continued racing up the stairs.

Tired of monologing and running, Toad decided to skip this part and now he is sitting by Yoshi.

Toad: Heya Yoshi!

Yoshi: Yoshi:)

Toad: Where's Mario?

Yoshi: ...

Toad: He is with you, right?

Yoshi: Hummmmm... Bumm!

Toad: I don't understand. He went to wipe his bum? That's sick. What is even more sick is the fact that he came out of the bathroom to tell you he was wiping–

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi– Wooooww!

Toad: ...

Yoshi: Dum, dum, dum... Ahhck! Ow-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa! Yoshiiiii!

Toad: He got hurt?

Yoshi: Yoshi:(

Toad: How? What happened!

Yoshi: grabs a tack and puts it on the floor. Pretends to step on it and cries in pain

Toad: Ouch!

Yoshi: Mm-hmm.

Toad: Then that must mean you haven't seen Toadette yet. Right?

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Toad: We should ask the nurse where she is.

The two walk up to a nearby nurse. She is middle-aged, and hating her life.

Nurse: What?

Toad: Excuse me old lady, could ya tell me where my friend Toadette is?

Nurse: Come here. she goes behind the desk, they stand in front Now what was her name again? blows out smoke from cigarette

Toad: Err, Toadette.

Nurse: typing hrrrm... cough cough Sorry kid.

Toad: What!

Yoshi: Whaaa!

Nurse: Der's no Turdette here.

Toad: No, no no her name is Toadette!

Nurse: typing Still nothin.

Toad: leans over counter What?

Nurse: Hey lil bugger! Piss off!

Toad: You idiot! You spelled Toedette! It has an A! Not an E! to self Or is that called a 'U'... no no, it's an E.

Nurse: typing Look, I still got nottin. Why don'tcha just go get yerself arrested or something so I never have ta put up wit cha again. cough hack choke

Toad: Are you retarded? You spelled it Toadatte this time! My god it isn't that hard of a name you know! Lemme do it!

Toad slips into the nurse's area from over the counter, spilling coffee into the keyboard causing it to go haywire.

Nurse: Omigod! Look what you did you little... what?

Toad and Yoshi are nowhere to be seen.

Nurse: You've got to be kidding me... blows out smoke

Head Nurse: Janice! What have you done!

Nurse: It ain't my fault ma'am! There was a weird-headed little kid and a yoshi here and they–

Head Nurse: Ha! Where would you find a weird-headed citizen in Mushroom Kingdom?

Nurse: Well... just about everywhere.

Head Nurse: That's it! You are fired!

Toad and Yoshi are running down a hallway.

Toad: It said she was in room 408 which should be... here!

They head inside in a rush and see a silver-haired doctor and young nurse who stop discussing when they spot Toad and Yoshi. The two are not of the Mushroom kind, and resemble Mario and Peach (humans)

Doctor: I'm going to need it by tomorrow, Cassandra.

Cass: Yes, Miss Raine.

Raine: I'll be on my way then... excuse me, boys. leaves

Cass: Can I help you?

Toad: I... came to see Toadette.

Cass: Oh, you are a friend? I'm sorry but she's... uhh... sleeping.

Toad walks over to the motionless Toadette and stares at her face.

Toad: I thought she just got knocked out... how could she still be out cold?

Cass: We are keeping a very close eye on her. It is unusual for her to remain in this state... at least thats what my book says.

Toad: Huh? turns to Cass

Cass: Oh. I am Cassandra, I am currently a med student here at the hospital. I don't know much, but I am doing my best to tend to Toadette.

Yoshi: Yoshi?

Cass: Eh-heh ummmm...

Toad: He says he doesn't like untrained, know-nothing, loser medical students taking care of Toadette and that we need someone more experienced. Yoshi looks confused and shakes his head

Cass: Don't worry, I am under the support of Doctor Sage. She is more than experienced.

Toad: Oh... o-okay. Do you know when she is going to wake up?

Cass: No, but I'll contact you as soon as we have any news regarding to Toadette.

Toad: Okay. Thanks miss. C'mon Yoshi, lets go.

The two exit the hospital, where Mario is waiting.

Mario: Toad, you A-hole! You weren't going to visit me!

Toad: Hey! Your foot is better:D

Mario: All they did was put a band-aid on it. PFFT.

Toad: Toadette is still out. I don't know what to do about it.

Mario: Sheesh, you got attached to her really fast...

They get on a bus and head back for MKA.

Toad: How do you mean?

Mario: You've got a crush don't you?

Toad: What? Eww, no! No!

Mario: Haha, I was kidding.

Toad: Yeah, well I think Peach has noticed how you've been looking at Daisy lately.

Mario: Peach and I aren't an item. I can look at anyone I want.

Toad: You know she likes you Mario. That's mean to do something that you know will hurt her.

Mario: Oo... You are creepy when you aren't your usual goofy self...

Toad: I'm just worried about Toadette. She isn't supposed to be knocked out for this long...

Mario: She'll be fine. She's a tough little gal... thinks back to when Toadette beat the crap out of Luigi Yeah she should be okay.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Toad: Hey, thats her Mushroom Messenger! You took it?

Yoshi: Dum! Waaah!

Mario: You're a weird little twit too.

Yoshi: Humph! starts toying with Toadette's MM

Toad: Hey! What games does she have on that thing?

Mario: Y'know Peach doesn't like it when people use those things for playing games... whips out his own MM and plays pinball

Toad: Oh c'mon, she won't know. Now lets see... Yoshi, scroll through the menu!

Yoshi: Ohhhhh! Yoshi!

Toad: Aww, she doesn't have any games.

Mario: She just got this thing not to long ago so she probably doesn't even know how to get games on it.

Yoshi's own MM shakes, again making the little guy leap up with a loud "WOW"

Toad: A message? For yoshi?

"Hey Yoshi, it's Chef. I need some help with groceries. Can you go pick up some eggs and cheese and give them to me at my house? I already checked with Peach and she said it was okay once you got out of the hospital. Thanks.

Chef

PS: How is Toadette? Wish her well for me!"

Yoshi: Giddy-giddy-gahooooooooo! 3

Toad: Aww man, you get to do something outside the academy again...?

Mario: Don't sweat it Toad! As long as we don't return we won't have to stay.

Toad: Oh... but... what about the others? They are busy rebuilding and–

Mario: Just do what I always do! Don't think about it.

Toad: Okay. Where are we going Mario?

Mario: Hmmm... you hungry Yoshi?

Yoshi: Whoooaaaaa!

Mario: Great, me too! Let's go to Hooters!

Toad: Uhm, am I... old enough to...

Mario: See well endorsed women in tight clothing? Of course!

Busdriver: Y'know Mario, you're a lot different in person. ⌐⌐

The bus stops and the three get off and start walking to Hooters.

Toad: Mario, I'm still a little nervous about this.

Mario: About what?

Toad: Hooters! Do they really have pretty girls? Do I look okay? Do you think they'll talk to me? What if one of them asks about what I want to drink? If I say milk will they slap me? OO

Mario: Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I would love to see that!

Yoshi: Humph.

Mario: What do you mean I am being disrespectful towards the female readers? What are you talking about.

Yoshi: ...

Toad: Don't worry Yoshi, I won't say milk. I'll say... lemonade... no, thats bad too.

Mario: If it's that big of a deal just say water...

Toad: But what if the waitress is pregnant and on the verge of having a baby and she handed me a glass of water, but she accidentally dropped it on the floor and I would freak and say "The water broke!" and then she'd be rushed to the hospital and then... then... OO

Mario: GROSS! I'd demand a refund!

Toad: I think I worry too much... Okay, here we are.

Mario: Wow we walk fast.

Toad: No, we were on Yoshi the whole time.

Mario: Oh?

Toad: Yeah, I didn't know it either.

The three enter the restaurant and are greeted by a blonde who was, in Mario's words, "well-endorsed"... she happily seats them and hands the menu... Toad can't help but stare.

Waitress: We have some specials today so be sure to check those out! Now what can I get you to drink?

Toad: Hubba... uh... huh...

Waitress: Well hey there cutie! You know what you want?

Toad: OO... I, um, eh-heh... no... not... really... redness

Waitress: Awww he's so cute! What's his name?

Mario: Toad.

Waitress: I'm so sorry...

Toad: Oo?

Waitress: Eh-heh, anyway! What do you want?

Mario: Pepsi.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Mario: Yoshi, she can't understand you.

Yoshi: ... Humph. points at Mario

Waitress: Two pepsi drinks, alright. And what about you?

Toad: points at Mario

Waitress: Alright! I'll be right back with your drinks! ;)

Toad: O-o-okay.

She walks away with a slight bounce in each step...

Mario: Man, she looks like she's only 18. Maybe you should ask her out sometime!

Toad: What! No!

Mario: Why not? She thinks you are cute!

Toad: But... but...

Mario: You're 18 so its okay!... Wait, how the hell are you 18?

Toad: I dunno. "He" just made it that way.

Mario: Thank god I am still the same age. Hahaha.

Toad: Mario, stop breaking the fourth wall. We're only allowed to do that in the "special" episodes.

Mario: Okay.

Toad: But seriously! There is no way I could do that... She's pretty. And she is a human like you. She'll never like me.

Mario: Pfft, the only difference between you and I is that thing on your head. And the fact that most mushrooms are smaller than humans... so go ahead!

Toad: I dunno...

Mario: You're new here aren't you?

Waitress: Omigod how did you know!

Mario: Because you are happy.

Toad: I like happiness.

Awkard moment.

Back at the MKA, Peach is outside with Luigi and the workers. Daisy had joined them as well.

Peach: Where is that stupid man! I sent Toad to go get him and they aren't back yet!

Daisy: This is so weird. Where could they all be? Maybe the bus isn't running today?

Peach: What a stressful situation.

Daisy: Stress? Then try this thing. pulls 'stress remover' out of purse

Peach: What's that thing?

Daisy: Its called a stress remover. You just squeeze the little guy on here and it is supposed to get rid of your stress.

Peach: Its just a blob of rubber shaped as a face on a little black podium.

Daisy: Oh, hold on. pulls out a miniature Mario hat and sets it on the stress remover

Peach: OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE TURD! squeezes the crap out of the toy and bashes it on the sidewalk

Daisy: See? It's working!

Peach: HAAAAAAA! throwing punches at the toy

Luigi: Hey, would you mind ridding your stress elsewhere?

Daisy: Ugh, you are such a prick. Alright. grabs toy

Peach: HEY! I'M NOT DONE KILLING HIM YET!

Daisy: You want it girl? waves in air

Peach: BARK BARK BARK!

Daisy: Go get it! tosses away

Peach: RAAAAAH! runs after it. Daisy follows

Luigi: How freaky is that...

Wario: Hey green dude, we're taking a break.

Luigi: What? I am not paying you to lay around.

Wario: You ain't the one paying us! Besides, we don't get our money until the job is done... If its costing anyone to lay down it would be us.

Waluigi: So stop your barking!

Luigi: You think I like sitting here supervising you?

Wario: Supervise this! tosses a chunk of goo at Luigi

Luigi: Ewwwww!

Wario: Whaa hahahahaha!

Waluigi: Ahahahaha! Thatsa good one!

Luigi: You wanna play boys! Lets play a doubles match!

Wario: Thats fine with us! We'll thrash ya!

Luigi: Ha! You can't beat me!

Waluigi: Who's your partner, wimp?

Luigi: Hey, Miss Peach!--

Peach: I... punch... kill... punch ... Mario... falls asleep

Luigi: Ooooooookay, how about Daisy!

Daisy: Hmm? Okay... Oh, on second thought... hold on a sec!

Luigi: Errrrr, okay. We'll head over to the grass court.

The group sets up at the Grass Court... Daisy returns with Shy Away.

Shy Away: Oh oh oh, what a huge court.

Daisy: Luigi, Shy Away will be your partner!

Luigi: What!

Wario and Waluigi: Ahahahahaha! Whaa hahahaha!

Luigi: Eh... alright...

Shy Away: Oh oh oh, I hope we win!

Luigi: Me too.

Daisy: I'll go watch Smilax so you don't have to worry about him. Okay?

Shy Away: Thank you, Daisy.

Daisy: Have fun! And remember what I told you!

Shy Away: Yes!

Luigi: Alright... You're going to be up at the net. Just hit the ball when you can.

Shy Away: Okay.

Wario: We're serving first!

Wario serves the ball... but it is intercepted by Shy Away. Because Shy Away was not the determined recipient, Wario's team got a point.

Wario: Ahahaha! Stupid fairy! 15-0!

Luigi: Ahhh, Shy Away, only the person who is cross court from the server can receive the serve.

Shy Away: oh oh oh, I am sorry!

Wario serves the ball to Shy Away who is the the supposed reciever... however Shy Away lets it go and Wario scores another point.

Shy Away: Why didn't you hit it?

Luigi: Because that was yours...

Shy Away: Oh oh oh, how confusing!

Wario: 30-0 you losers!

Shy Away: 30 points? But you only scored twice, mister!

Wario: Duh, it goes 0, 15, 30, 40, and then game.

Shy Away: Okay. That's odd.

Luigi: Ugh... I'll never win...

Back at Hooters...

Waitress: So, are you guys, like, gunna order yet?

Toad: St-still choosing!

Waitress: When I said "Take your time" I didn't mean thirty minutes.

Toad: I have to use the bathroom! Yoshi, come with me. drags yoshi away

Waitress: ... sighs and sits

Mario: So... live around here?

Toad and Yoshi arrive outside of the two bathroom doors.

Toad: This is making me so nervous! Why is Mario doing this to me? Auuuuugh lets just try to relax...

Yoshi: Aurrrrrrrugh...

Toad: You really have to go to the bathroom? Well... okay... uh oh.

Yoshi?

Toad: Look at the doors... "Hooters... and Man boobs..."

Yoshi: Oo?

Toad: What the heck is a man boob?

Yoshi: chuckles

Toad: Well... I am not sure which one is the boys bathroom... lets wait a little.

Yoshi doesn't have patience and charges into the door labeled "Hooters" Toad chases after him.

Toad: Yooooooshi! What are you doing?

Yoshi: ... looking around ... WAAAAH! ;

Toad: No urinals... pink and white... more stalls and mirrors... a distinct smell of perfume! This is the strangest guy's bathroom I have ever been in!

Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi!

Toad: What?

An old lady enters.

Old lady: Heavens me! There is a boy in here!

Toad: Thats because you are a man boob ma'dam, not a hooter. This is the boys bathroom!

Old lady: My mistake! walks out

Yoshi: chuckles

Toad: C'mon just use the bathroom already. I hate waiting on people.

Yoshi: Hmmmm... :(

Yoshi shyly walks into the bathroom stall and uses it. He comes out.

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Toad: Eww wash your hands.

Toad and Yoshi return to the table.

Toad: Sorry about that... oh, she is still here. OO;

Waitress: Oh. My. God. Did you know he climbed to the top of this unfinished building and beat up a barrel tossing ape to save his girlfriend!

Mario: Yeah, well, it was nothing really.

Toad: Really? Peach never told me that one.

Mario: She... wasn't there...

Toad: O

Waitress: Did ya figure out what you wanted little guy?

Toad: Can I go to the bathroom again!

Mario: Wow this is taking forever. Look, uhmm... "Amee", my friend here... wants to have sex with you.

Toad: WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAT?

Yoshi: Aaack! falls out of chair

Waitress: Uh... I really don't think my husband would like that... Oh, my shift is over. So I am going to go now and let someone else wait on you. Okay? Later. rushes off

After the dinner, the three get back on the bus.

Mario: How was I supposed to know? I didn't think such a young girl would be married.

Toad: I never wanted to ask her out...

Yoshi: Hmmmm!

Mario: So... you need a girl.

Toad: Hah! I can get a girlfriend whenever I want.

Mario: Yeah right. You could barely talk in there.

Toad: It was awkward! They were barely covered...

Mario: And that's awkward how?

Toad: ... I wanna watch Nick Jr... :(

Mario: Hmm, maybe its because you've never been exposed to sex.

Toad: OO!

Mario: You're always watching kiddie shows so you never have seen anything sexual before which is why hooters was so awkward for you!

Toad: What, and you have?

Mario: Everyone has. Sex is everywhere. Although not so much in Mushroom Kingdom... when Luigi and I lived in america... I swear, there was tons of it everywhere you look.

Toad: Gross!

Mario: You've seen whats under Luigi's pillow, right?

Toad: No...

Mario: Viagra... chuckles

Toad: What's that?

Mario: Oh.. Right... Well, it's a... whisperwhisperwhisper

Toad: What kind of sicko thought of that? And why the heck would you ever buy it!

Mario: Wow. You're like, pure. I totally respect you now!

Toad: Whatever, just keep your sex away from me and my TV!

The bus stops at the MKA gates and Toad rushes off and heads for his room.

Mario: We'll see you later Yoshi. I know you got that chore to do.

Yoshi: Yoooooooshiiiiiii! waves

Mario heads for the MKA campus... he spots a snoozing Peach in the grass and decides to check on her.

Mario: Peach... You okay?

Peach: AHHH! OO

Mario: Relax! Its me!

Peach: Mario... you're back:D

Mario: Yeah! Sorry it took so lon–

Peach: Who the hell do you think you are! You scared the crap out of everyone! We've been waiting to hear from you all day and its like four o' clock now... somehow...

Mario: We were delayed... I was hurt on the way there so I've been resting in the hospital.

Peach: OH MY GOD! What happened? Was it Bowser!

Mario: ...Sure, I'll go with that.

Peach: Oooooooh! Well don't worry Mario, you go rest. I'll deal with Bowser.

Mario: Kay thanks bye. runs off

Peach: I'm going to give that Bowser a piece of my mind!

Over at the BKA, Peach rings the bell at the front gate.

Iggy: on screen Ehhhhh can I help you?

Peach: I wish to speak to Bowser. Is he here?

Iggy: Yes, but you can't get in without the password.

Peach: Password? Since when is there a password?

Iggy: Since today! Now try to guess.

Peach: Umm... "bwahahahaha!"

Iggy: Nope.

Peach: "I hate the Mario Brothers!"

Iggy: Nuh uh.

Peach: "That Peach is one fine mama!"

Iggy: That's next week's password.

Peach: Oh this is so lame! I need to talk to him! Just let me in!

Iggy: No lady!

Peach: Don't you know who I am! I am Princess Peach!

Iggy: Okay! You can come in! the gates open

Peach: Finally.

Iggy: Just don't tell anyone else.

Peach: Hmm?

Iggy: The password! If anyone finds out its "I am Princess Peach" then everyone will be in here...

Peach: What kind of password is that... ah, well, I won't tell.

Iggy: Thanks lady.

Peach marches in the front building...

Peach: What in the... That creep! He totally stole my design! His front building interior is the same as mine! Grrrrrrrrr.

Peach finds the main office with ease and barges in to find Bowser in the exact same eye-popping office that Peach has.

Bowser: Hey! Princess Peach! You've come to join me at last!

Peach: Mario told me what you did to him!

Bowser: What? I didn't do anything to the twerp plumber today.

Peach: Lies! He was in the hospital! I even called and checked.

Bowser: As much as I'd love to see that man in a full body cast, I didn't do it.

Peach: What makes you think I'd believe you?

Bowser: Listen, girly, you better get out of my office or–

Peach: This is my office! You stole my designs!

Bowser: Gwahaha I know. I remember seeing that place and it was amazing! I love the glass wall behind the desk! You can see everything from here!

Peach: I know! Isn't it awesome?

Bowser: Totally!

Peach: Yeah, its so– HEY! Stop that!

Bowser: What?

Peach: Making me forget what I was yelling about...

Bowser: Uhhh... You were about to leave quietly.

Peach: I was not!...

Bowser: Okay.

Peach: ...

Bowser: ...

Peach: ...

Bowser: ...

Peach: ... ummmm.

Peach: ...

Bowser: ...

Peach: ...

Bowser: ...

Peach: ... Hmmm.

Bowser: ... yeeeeeah, you better go now.

Peach: Yeah, well, you are not off the hook from... whatever you're not off the hook for...

Peach returns to the MKA, very confused, and beats up the stress reliever. Soon, a sad Luigi returns to the campus with a cheerful Shy Away.

Shy Away: I can't believe I hit the ball!

Luigi: We lost...

Shy Away: Tennis is so much fun! I can't wait to start playing for real.

Luigi: Eh, just try not to be my partner again... you're too good for me. ;

Shy Away: Okay. Hee hee...

Mario spots Luigi and heads over to him.

Mario: Hey bro!

Luigi: Oh, hey Mario. Have fun at Hooters?

Mario: How did you know?

Luigi: Because you are that predictable. walks on

Mario: I am not! catches up to him

Luigi: You know Peach is about ready to kill you right?

Mario: No sweat, I already had Bowser take the blame. If she asks, just say I was held back by him okay?

Luigi: Heh, and how are you going to convince me to cooperate?

Mario! dramatic shock, a few soft notes play in the background

* * *

Cass: Miss Raine, please come quickly!

Raine: What is it?

Cass: It's Toadette! She's!

Raine: ... Oh... my... dramatic shock, more notes play

* * *

Chef: La-de-da-de-da... hmmm... Yoshi needs to hurry it up... If I don't get the ingredients in time something bad might result from my cooking... notes continue

* * *

Man: Amee!

Waitress: Oh! Ricky! You are here to pick me up!

Ricky: Look... Amee... We... have to break up.

Waitress: What? shocked expression, music gets more dramatic

* * *

Diane: Tom, it appears that our viewers... did not like our last story...

Tom: But... howwww... dramatic shock, close up on Tom's expression... cameraman chuckles... music plays

Diane: Kidding! XD YOU JUZ GHOT PUNK'D!

Whole news crew busts out with laughter and a pissed off Tom storms off the set in anger.

* * *

Toad: watching tv Tom... got... punk'd! O dramatic shock, music is extremely dramatic at this point

* * *

Store clerk: I am sorry sir, we are out of 2 milk.

Yoshi: WHAAAA! music

* * *

How will Mario get his stubborn brother to cooperate?

Will Yoshi make it to Chef on time with the correct ingredients?

Will Tom punk Diane back?

Does anybody care about Amee's problem?

And... What happened to Toadette?

Answers may be revealed in the next episode of Mario Tennis: MKA!

Comming Soon, Mario Tennis: MKA Episode Eight– Prized Surprises.


	8. Episode Eight: in progress

NOTE: Remember that this actually takes place after the episode that was never published on this website. There may be new characters or terms or stories you will not know about. Deal with it. Thank you. 3

It's been a week after the Halloween madness and Peach is lecturing everyone in the dome at the grass court. She is stern and it is obvious by her mood that she is not willing to take any crap from anyone today.

Peach: Tomorrow is our big tournament against the BKA and the two new leagues. These two teams are said to be fierce. With everything that has happened to us in the past several weeks none of us have truly practiced any tennis whatsoever. We are unprepared for the tournament! In order for the MKA to withhold its title as the best of the best we cannot allow the other teams to win against us. So, today everyone must stay in the dome all day long and continually practice their butts off until someone passes out or another random catastrophe hits us again. Got it?

Toad: Hee hee, with Toadette here, the second of the two is most likely to happen first.

Toadette: Heeeeeeey, what is that supposed to mean?

Luigi: You're a plague to the academy. A whole lotta trouble has been going on ever since you came.

Daisy: Hey you're being too hard on her. It isn't her fault she is a jinx.

Toadette: I'm not a jinx!

Luigi: Oh yeah? Last night I lost my sock and it wasn't just any sock—it was my lucky sock!

Toadette: What does that have to do with me?

Luigi: I found it in your room! Right under Toad's superhero comics.

Toadette: Well duh, obviously he is the one that took it.

Toad: Yeah, I did. I needed some sort of bookmark. 

Luigi: Ewwwww.

Peach: HEY I'm talking over here!

Toadette: Peach, um, how many teams are in this tournament thing?

Peach: Four doubles teams from each of the four leagues. You do the math.

Daisy: Woah we haven't been to such a big tournament before. Usually we only have six to eight teams total. Oh well, who cares! We're just going to win this one as always! As long as Mario and Peach are here and together there is no pair that can stop us.

Mario: That's where you are wrong.

Daisy: Huh?

Luigi: What do you mean?

Peach: We never told you did we? Well now would be a good time. You guys, the judges and hosts were talking it over and they think the crowd is getting tired of Mario and I winning all of the matches for the MKA so they decided that Mario and I are not allowed to enter as—

Luigi: What!

Yoshi: ACK.

Shy Guy: Urrm…

Toadette: That's no fair!

Daisy: We can't play without you guys!

Peach: Let me finish! They decided Mario and I couldn't enter as—

Luigi: Ohhhhh the horror!

Peach: LUIGI, please! Mario and I cannot—

Luigi: Waaaah, Luigi no likey this!

Peach: …. Mario and I can—

Luigi: Tragedy! Injustice! This is all Toadette's fault!

Toadette: What! You must be trippin.

Peach: …Mari—

Luigi: Yeah I'm trippin—OVER YOUR JINXIN'.

Toadette: Don't make me beat you up again!

Luigi: You cannot beat me up! Because today I have-- WAH-CHING! The Vanish Cap! Anime Glow

Luigi puts on the cap and turns invisible.

Peach: Are you two done yet?

Luigi: …Okay. Sorry. It was all her fault.

Toadette: Ugh!

Peach: Now then, Mario and I cannot enter TOGETHER as a team. We can still enter as long as we have different doubles partners.

Daisy: Oh is that all?

Toad: Phew, that's not so bad.

Yoshi: Woo-hoo!

Mario: Still, Daisy is right about how Peach and I win the tournaments all the time. Now that we are separated you all will have to start pulling your own weight.

Daisy: It's not that big of a hindrance. After all, Luigi and I are very good too. We've made it to the finals with you and Peach several times.

Peach: True but you won't be partnering with Luigi this time.

Daisy: Huh?

Peach: Well, Toadette needs someone who she can work well with since she's going to be entering with such inexperience so I decided to pair her up with you. You're the only person she has actually practiced with.

Daisy: Hmm, yeah! Lil' Shroom girl and I will make a great team!

Toadette: Yay! Hee hee!

Toad: Wait wait wait wait wait. Peach, Toadette is supposed to be MY doubles partner. If she and Daisy are teammates then who do I get to work with?

Peach: Well if it's not too much trouble I would like to be your partner. Is that okay?

Toad: Woah! Hells ya it is! You are way better than that other girl.

Toadette: Heeeeey, why is everyone being so mean to me? Do I have more alphabet soup on my head or something?

Peach: And Mario will pair up with either Yoshi or Luigi. Whoever he doesn't pick will be with Shy Guy.

Shy Guy: …

Mario: And in the event that one of us cannot play, we will be forced to place Shy Away in as the sub.

Shy Away: Oh oh oh, I cannot! I barely know how to play!

Peach: That's what today is about! Chef, you know enough about tennis to teach her the basic rules don't you?

Chef: Sure do. Listening to you all babble about it at lunch has given me plenty of knowledge on the game without even playing it. I could educate the little guy.

Shy Away: Oh oh oh how insulting! I am a lady! But I do accept your teachings!

Peach: Mario, how are you going to decide who you are doubling with?

Mario: I think I'm going to make them play a singles match! Whoever wins will be my partner. I'm good with both of them so it doesn't matter too much to me who wins and who doesn't. I go back a lot with both of them.

Peach: I don't mean to go back to the past but… you knew Yoshi before your brother, didn't you?

Mario: Yeeeeeep. He was stolen by Kamek, and I was dropped onto Yoshi's Village.

Peach: Wow… Yoshi, how did you rescue him all by yourself?

Yoshi: … Hmmmmmmm… bum, HAP, wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Hrmmmmmmmmmmmmm ha! POP! Wow! Dum, dum, dum, dum, ACK! Yoshi! Woooow!

Mario: I really wish I knew how to speak Yoshi. Hey, didn't the Yoshis on Yoshi Island talk? I remember talking to them one time when I was looking for these kids…

Peach: Maybe they evolved or something? Yoshi was captured by Bowser later on and sealed in one of those ? blocks so maybe they learned how to talk after he was stolen.

Mario: Hey, I'll bet Gadd has some sort of gadget that would let Yoshi speak English.

Toad: Wow! You think so? That'd be awesome.

Peach: Ah, we're getting off the subject here. Okay! Everyone go practice! Mario, you stay here with Luigi and Yoshi and test them or something while—hey wait a moment, where did Luigi go?

People look around.

Toadette: He put on some sort of hat and turned invisible.

Daisy: Oh yeah! Here's his trademark L hat.

Peach: So… then where is Luigi?

Mario: That sly punk! He snuck away and out of the dome because he didn't want to practice! He is so lazy!

Peach: Hmm, you think so? I guess that means you and Yoshi are partners!

Yoshi: Woo-hoo!

Mario: Yeah but still, that's not cool of him to run off like that.

Shy Away: Mister Mario, uh, sir?

Mario: What?

Shy Away: You and Luigi have repaired all of the underground pipes in the MKA, correct? I could ask Smilax to search for him. He would be able to sniff out your brother.

Peach: That isn't a bad idea. Now that the pipes are fixed Smilax can go anywhere where there is a pipe—within the MKA.

Shy Away: Yes, it's too bad he can't get OUT of the pipes. His vines should be long enough to catch anything so he isn't that helpless. So you want me to send the order out to find that invisible plumber?

Mario: Go ahead!

Shy Away: Right away! I will be right back.

Daisy: wearing Luigi's hat Hey, hee hee, this looks way cuter on me than it does him.

Toadette: Totally!

Peach: Well then, time for us all to get to work…

Far above in the skies…

Kamek: Heh heh heh, I never thought this would happen… again. Hey! Quit wiggling around in there!

Luigi: Let me out!

Kamek: I was merely sent to spy on your little academy but I do think Lord Bowser will be pleased with the souvenir I have captured! Hahaha! Using the Vanish Cap was very foolish indeed. Nobody witnessed me kidnapping you.

Luigi: I don't understand how you even knew where I was…

Kamek: Magic is a powerful thing my little prisoner, never underestimate me.

Luigi: I cannot believe I was taken away by you… Again!

Kamek: It was much easier than last time, I say. And you aren't even a baby this time! Ha! My how you've grown. The first thing we're going to do to you is shave off that ugly stache' you have. It's giving me the creeps.

Luigi: Shouldn't you be like, old by now?

Kamek: hits bag with wand Shush! Don't make me drop you. At the height we're flying you would certainly perish. And to answer your question… I was never THAT old when I kidnapped you the first time!

Luigi: You must be like, fifty at least.

Kamek: I am fourty-one, END OF CONVERSATION.

Luigi: fourty-one? Psh, that's old.

Kamek: Quiet in there! beats the bag with wand

Luigi: … So are you still single?

Kamek: Tch………… yes.

Luigi: Ahaha, you don't have good luck with the lady magikoopas, eh?

Kamek: It's not that, worm, it's the fact that I am picky about who I want to be my spouse. After the last few dating incidents I have had I decided that I want a girl who is just as gifted in magic as I am. Sadly, the only woman who is of that skill—and greater, would be… my mother. And I am SO not doing that. Sick.

Luigi: Your mom? Does she serve under Bowser too?

Kamek: Yes, she's a little fragile though. She got beaten by some baby star thing last time. I'm more stronger than that.

Luigi: Woah… your m-mom is Kammy Koopa? Ewww that's sick.

Kamek: Don't be talking about my mom that way! flies down to a building, pounds the bag into it, and returns to the skies You little punk, you tempt me to do some of my famous transformation magic on you.

Luigi: If you are fourty-one, then Kammy must be older than I had thought.

Kamek: Grrrrrrrrrrr!

At the BKA…

NOTE: For now, Wario and Waluigi have been returned to the BKA to practice for the tournament.

Bowser: GRR! What is taking that son of yours so long! All I asked was for him to find out what teams Peach is going to be entering as.

Kammy: Your impatientness, I ask that you give him some more time. I am sure he has a most reasonable excuse for being so tardy.

Bowser: He had better hurry! crying can be heard from the other room Oh god, not nooooooow! Kammy!

Kammy: Yes my lord?

Bowser: Go see what is wrong with Bowser Jr.!

Kammy: Right away.

Kammy flies on her broom into the young prince's bedroom. It is very large and full of very expensive toys. A little train can be heard chugging along towards the top of his walls and around the room. The kid is spotted in his bed screaming at the top of his lungs while Waluigi and Wario are panicing by his side.

Wario: You idiot! I told you he wouldn't like that!

Waluigi: Everyone likes animal crackers! It was your juice that made him cry!

Wario: I hate you!

Kammy: What is going on in here!

Bowser Jr.: I WANT MY MOMMA.

Kammy: Oh… oh my… um… one moment, I'll go get her!

Wario: What!

Waluigi: You're going to go grab the princess?

Kammy: Shush! I'll need you two to come with me.

They step out of the room. Kammy takes out her wand and mumbles a magic spell… and suddenly…

Waluigi: Quack!

Wario: What! We look like the Mario Brothers!

Kammy: Shh. You there! Guard! Come take us into little junior's room as if we are prisoners.

Wario: You look like Peach… but you still smell old.

Kammy: pow Knock it off, fatty.

The guard takes the three into Bowser Jr.'s room.

Koopatrol: We have successfully captured Princess Peach Toadstool and her two guardians, Mario and Luigi. Do with them as you will… leaves

Kammy: dramatically Ohhhhhhhh my kingdom! They neeeeeed meeeee. Please spare me young scary prince!

Wario: Lookie at me! I am Mario! I am a big show-offy plumber who jumps all over everything I see! Boing boing boing.

Waluigi: And I am Luigi! I'm a scrawny LOSER-face who has nothing better to do than ruin other people's fun and be scared of everything!

Bowser Jr.: …… GUAAAAARDS.

Koopatrol: Yes sir?

Bowser Jr.: These morons are FAKES. Have them executed and bring me the REAL Princess! NOOOOOOOOW.

Koopatrol: Errrrr of course. I'm sorry we have disappointed you.

Kammy: Dang it, you ruined it! everyone changes back to normal

Wario: It was his fault.

Waluigi: Waaaaaah, you kidding me? It was all you.

Wario: No you!

Waluigi: Nooooooo, you!

Bowser Jr.: I want my momma NOOOOOW.

Kammy: Young prince Bowser! You musn't scream like that and disturb your father.

Bowser Jr.: You can't tell me what to do! I'm the prince! I can have you fired!

Kammy: That's enough out of you, go to sleep!

Bowser Jr.: NO. I want my MOOOOOOMMAAAAAAAA.

Kammy: Quiet! casts a spell on Bowser Jr. that makes him fall asleep

Bowser Jr.: ….ZzZzZz….

Wario: ………………….Sheesh what a brat.

Bowser Jr.?!... I WANT MY MOOOOOOOMMAAAAAAA—

Waluigi: You woke him up! Idiot!

Wario: No YOU woke him up! Idiot!

Waluigi: YOU'RE the idiot!

Wario: No you are!

Kammy: SILENCE. recasts the sleeping spell

Bowser Jr.: I…. want…….. ZzZzZzZzZzZz

Bowser: KAMMY, I NEED YOU IN HERE, PRONTO!

Bowser Jr.?!?! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahaaaaaaa! WAAAAAAAH!

Waluigi: AHH, noooo!

Kammy: Urgh, coming right away, your kinglyness! flies away to Bowser

Wario: No way! She left us with him again!

Waluigi: Gaaaaah all of this screaming and crying is going to kill me!

Wario: WAIT, I have an idea.

Waluigi: Whaaaaa?

Wario: Lookie here. pulls out a pink bomb with a z on it This is a Sleepy Bomb. If we use it—

Waluigi: We can make the little guy shut up and go to sleep! Haha! Nice-a plan!

Wario: I think all you gotta do to set it off is light it like this—

Waluigi: Hey don't--!

The bomb explode with a white flash and everyone in the room suddenly collapses into a deep sleep.

Bowser: HEY, someone go see what that big boom was!

Birdo: I'll go check… Birdo peeks into the room Awww, they were playing so hard that they feel asleep. Even the guard that was in there! That's so cute! Goes back to tell Bowser Your highness, they were—

Bowser: Good, I don't really care. Now GET OUT OF MY FACE.

Birdo: Y-yes sir! runs away

Kammy: My lord is something bothering you?

Bowser: No! In fact I'm rather excited! We have a special guest on his way here!

Kammy: Oh? Who is it?

Bowser: snort snort You will find out tomorrow… when we have the tournament…

Kammy: Ohhhh hehe, sounds like you have a clever scheme worked out for tomorrow's big event! My lord, your greatness makes me shudder with ectasy!

Bowser: ……Gross, I didn't need to hear that.

At the MKA, everyone (minus Luigi) is in their proper training positions…

Peach: Okay Toad! Now hit a great big lob over Toadette!

Toad: Okay! Hiiiiiaaah!

Toadette: Eeek! I can't get it!

Daisy: Miiiiiine! Haaa!

Peach: I got it! Haaa!

Daisy: Shroom girl! Use your offensive power shot… Now!

Toadette: flashes _Ready for this?_ Haaaaaaaa!

A purple fiery streak follows the ball as it zooms past Toad, hits the ground, then bounces over Peach, just barely out of her reach.

Toadette: Yayayay! Hee hee! I scored!

Peach: Impressive Power Shot! Not only is it fast, but when it bounces it bounces really high! With practice you'll learn how to use it perfectly.

Toadette: I'll be sure to keep practicing!

Toad: Ha ha, Toadette, your powershot may be impressive but you haven't seen mine yet! Mine is sooooo awesome.

Peach: Now Toad, don't get overconfident…

Daisy: All of you shut up so we can see how great this powershot is! Okay, I'm serving. Heads up Toad, it's coming for you! Hiyaaah!

Toad: Haa!

Toadette: Got it! Haaa!

Peach: You wont get that ball anywhere with me at the net! Haa!

Toadette: Sure I can, watch! Hiiyaah!

Peach: Tsk tsk! Haaaa!

Toadette: Whoa!—

Daisy: I got it! Haaaa!

Peach: Alright Toad! Do your stuff!

Toad: Okay! flashes _Here we go!_ Haaaaaaa!

Daisy: --Let it bounce first!

Toadette: Uhhh then YOU get it!

Daisy: 'kay, I got it! Haaa!

Toadette: Woah, something fell off when it bounced—

Peach: Haaa!

Toadette: Haaa!

Peach: Hiyah!

Toadette: It's a lob!

Daisy: I got it! Oh, and that thing—Haa!—is a poison mushroom, DON'T TOUCH IT.

Peach: Cover me!

Toad: I'm on it! Haaa!

Toadette: Okay Daisy! Haaa!

Peach: flash _Bingo! Bye-bye! ;)_ Hiiiiiiyahhh!

Toadette: Eeek! It's too fast—

Daisy: flash _You can't get away from ME!_ Daisy floats over to the ball with the help of flowers and hits it Haa!

Toadette: Woah, great save!

Peach: But you're totally wide open. Hiiiyah!

Toadette: Another lob! Curse my short stature!

Daisy: Aaah! Get it get it get it!

Toadette: I runs into the poison mushroom and shrinks—can't! Toad and Peach score Ahhh! I'm tiny! And I have a little chipmunk voice! Eeeek!

Toad: Ahahaha! I love doing that to people!

Peach: Heeheehee, that's strategy for you!

Toadette: You planned this? Sheesh! How tricky you are…

Daisy: Peach may be blonde but on the court she can be quite the master strategist. It's probably why she's second in rank.

Toadette: Rank?

Daisy: Everyone in MKA is given a rank. You, naturally, are at the very bottom with an 8th place rank. Mario is the best in the league, making him the 1st in ranking.

Toadette: What rank are you guys?

Daisy: Peach is 2nd, and I am in third place. Toad is in 6th.

Toad: So? In my opinion, rank doesn't matter! Even though someone is higher in rank it doesn't mean you can't beat them! I beat Luigi several times before and he's in 4th.

Toadette: Okay, so why aren't you in fourth then?

Peach: It takes more than a couple wins to rise in rank over another player… I don't want to go over it now. There is no time! We must practice!

Toadette: Awww okay.

Over in Mario's location…

Mario: Nice work Yoshi! We'll do great in the tournament.

Yoshi: Whoo-hoo!

Mario: Let's take a break!

Yoshi: Hmm?

Mario: Hey now, don't give me the old "we've only practiced for a few minutes" look! I'm beat! We can't afford to overwork the star player of the league now can we?

Yoshi: sigh

The two walk over to Chef, Shy Away, and Beauty who are in the stands watching them.

NOTE: "Beauty" is Chef's niece, and is also the shy co-host of Chuck who can be seen with her the first time he is in Toad Town in Paper Mario. How she is his niece is still unknown. It was also revealed that Chef is also related to the two cooks in the Paper Mario series, as well as The Master who is revealed to be Tayce T's brother in Paper Mario but he hasn't appeared in the story at all. Beauty's debut appearance was in the missing episode, and she has been given a vacation from working on Chuck's show and has just recently decided to return and spend it at the MKA with her uncle. The episode also hinted that Beauty and Toad have some chemistry…

Shy Away: Oh, oh, oh, I'm finally understanding this silly game.

Chef: Ha ha! Good… hey, Mario! …Yoshi… Shouldn't you be training?

Mario: I'm on a break!

Chef: If Miss Peach sees you…

Mario: What can she do? Make me sit out in the tournament? Ha! I'm the star. She can't afford to lose me now.

Beauty: You shouldn't be so egotistical!

Mario: Hey, why are you still here?

Beauty: What do you mean? I just got here this morning! I plan to stay a few days!

Mario: Oh really? What about Chuck?

Beauty: He said it was fine. Apparently, he has some new girls to sub for me while I'm on vacation… Gee, I hope I won't be replaced. OO;

Chef: He would never do that! The viewers love your pretty face!

Beauty: Hee hee! Oh, uncle!

Mario: Now who's egotistical?

Yoshi: Wow!

Mario: Shh, Yoshi.

Shy Away: Lookie!

Mario: What? You too?

Beauty: Omigosh, in the sky! It's a—

Chef: It looks gigantic!

Mario: What are you all talking about?

Mario looks up and out a window in the dome…

Mario: I don't see anything.

Beauty: It went by really fast.

Chef: It was too swift for your slow eyes.

Mario: May I remind you that I have the authority to fire you.

Chef: Err, sorry sir.

Mario: That's right, bub. I pwn you.

Beauty: Pwn?

Mario: I dunno what that means, Luigi says it all the time on the chat.

Beauty: So, Mario, sir, may I be assigned my own temporary room and Gossip Device? They look all the rage, and I honestly do not like sleeping in a motel. The one I went to last night was just awful on many levels.

Innkeeper: Enjoy your room. Don't forget we have free breakfast in the morning. You'll have to get there right as it opens though.

Beauty: Why?

Innkeeper: Because, our most frequent guests tend to eat and touch all of the food before everyone is even awake.

Beauty: Eww… what kind of guests are those?

Innkeeper: The cockroaches.

Beauty: Eeewwww!

Mario: Yeah, I'll take care of it. The dorms are so big, and we only use like five rooms when there are 30 rooms on the first floor alone.

Beauty: What's with all of the extra rooms?

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Mario: Peach wanted to make the MKA a more public academy when she first built it but she changed her mind right before opening. So in result, we have this gigantic academy with like only ten people here. Funny, huh? Oh well, it sure does give people their own personal space.

Chef: Hah, I am not complaining. If any more people came there would be no way I could feed them all with big-nose here suckin up all of the food I put on the buffet.

Mario & Yoshi: Humph!

Chef: Not you, Mario! Yoshi!

Yoshi: spits on Chef's shoes

Chef: You little worm! I'll be damned if I ever fix you another dessert again.

Yoshi/

Shy Away: Oh oh oh, may we please practice some? I wish to try out my skills.

Mario: Psh, no way! I'm still on my break.

Shy Away: My, my, men are lazy.

Yoshi: Hummmmm.

Shy Away: Strange creature that goes by Yoshi, would you practice with me?

Yoshi: …

Beauty: I'll see you later uncle, I am going to walk around a little.

Chef: You can't leave the dome. Smilax will gobble you up.

Beauty: I understand.

Over the skies…

Kamek: God… you've…. Gotten… fat!

Luigi: Heeeeey…. You should see Mario.

Kamek: I need to rest for a moment…

Kamek flies down and lands on the nearest roof below him. Laying the bag containing Luigi beside him, he sighs and relaxes. Luigi knows this is his chance to escape…

Kamek: Ahhh, my arm is killing me. sets wand down and moves arm around

Luigi: Hehe… grabs Kamek's wand gotcha!

Kamek: H-hey! You give that back!

Luigi: Forget you! points wand at Kamek, firing a small bolt of lightning that electrifies the wizard Hahaha, Luigi likes dat! runs off

Kamek: Ay-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-ya-yaaaaaaaaaa…… XX

Luigi: I wonder if I can use this to teleport back to the—

And in a flash, Luigi vanishes from Kamek's view.

Kamek: Ugh…. Stupid, stupid, stupid! hits self in the head Now I am late for no reason at all, and Bowser will have my head… I have to come up with a back-up plan, fast. Hmmm.

At the MKA…

Peach: Alright you three, take a five minute break. I have to call Toadsworth about tomorrow. I'll be right back. walks out while calling on the MM

Toadette: WeeeeeEEEeeeee hehehehe what a rush this game is! I feel like bouncing off the walls like a big balloooooon! Hahahaha! Balloon! That's a funny word!

Daisy: …. Tss, rookies. rolls eyes

Toad: Toadette is totally fired up!

Toadette: dying of laughter BaaaaaaloOOOOOOOn! Omigosh! HEHEHE! SO funny! BaaaaAAAAAlooooOOOOoon.

Daisy: Chill out a little! You're freaking me out.

Toad: Everyone gets the old "Noob Rush", as you call it. New players are guaranteed to get it at least once. Hey Daisy, what was yours like?

Daisy: I… never had one!

Toad: That's a load of b—

Toadette: BAAAALLOOOOOOOON. XD

Toad: --everyone had one. Peach said mine was so bad that they had to call the mental hospital on me to calm me down!

Luigi suddenly appears on the court in a flash.

Luigi: Guys! Don't worry! I'm back, safe and sound! spreads arms out with a big smile

Daisy: … Well I never had a "Noob Rush" folds arms and looks away

Toad: Haha, I'll just ask Peach about it when she gets back.

Daisy: NO! You little pint sized pecker! You will ask nothing!

Toad: Language!

Toadette: OMIGOSH! Pecker! HAHA, that's a funny word too! Peckkker… peeeecker… peckapeckapeckapeckapecka! Hahahahahahaha!

Luigi: Hellooooooo I said I am baaaaack!

Daisy: Yeaaaah we don't care that you are back from sneaking out with the vanish cap.

Luigi: Sneaking out! Are you nuts? I was kidnapped!

Daisy: Hahaha! Yeah right! Who do you think you are? Peach?

Toadette: HehehehehehehehehehAHAHAHAHAHA! That's a good one!

Daisy: Ugh, it wasn't that good!

Luigi: Look, I have the wand to prove it. shows Kamek's wand

Daisy: … So you went snooping through Toad's toybox and brought back a toy, big deal.

Toad: I can't believe you would go snooping around in my room!

Luigi: It's not a toy! It's REAL. It's Kamek's magic wand. I stole it from him and used it to escape.

Daisy: You are such a liar, Luigi. If you really DID get kidnapped, why didn't Kamek teleport you both back to Bowser's place so they could lock you up?

Luigi: … I guess he never thought of that, hahaha, he's getting old.

Toadette: Your momma is old! HAHAHA Ooooooooooooooohhh!

Luigi: What's with pinkie?

Daisy: She's got a case of the Noob Rush.

Luigi: Ohhhhhh hohoho I love it when people get the Noob Rush… Ah! That reminds me! uses wand to teleport

Daisy: ….?

Luigi: suddenly appears again with a video cam I used to tape everything on this old thing when we first joined.

Toad: Wow! Can I see?

Luigi: Yeah! Lookie, I got the tape of the grand opening.

Toadette: Play it play it play it!

static

Luigi: Okay, here we go!

plays

A bunch of people are gathered in front of the main gate. The camera is being held by Luigi, and is pointed at Peach who is on a podium with Toadsworth and Mario.

Luigi: Hey Mario! Wave for the cam!

Mario shakes his head and gestures Luigi to cut it out using his hands.

Luigi: Hahaha! You're lame.

A loud WOOHOO is heard. The camera turns to the right to show an ecstatic Daisy waving and cheering at Peach.

Luigi: What's up?

Daisy: Huuh?

Luigi: I said what's up!

Daisy: Oh! Hi! Hahaha! I'm Daisy and for those people who are watching this in the future, this is the grand opening of the MKA! Oooh it's so exciting!

Toadette: Hey, why is everyone dressed so funky?

Daisy: Haha stylin fro there, Luigi!

Luigi: You don't look to bad yourself in those groovy threads! Love the beads in your hair! Your glasses are totally tubular too.

Daisy: Man, I know!

Daisy: Oh my gosh—turn this off! I can't be seen in THAT!

Toad: Heeey where am I at?

Toadette: That outfit is so neato, Daisy! Hahaha! Neaaaatooooo! That's another funny word! Neato!

Luigi: I have no idea why we all decided to dress like that.

Luigi: Hey, after this you wanna crash at my pad?

Daisy: Are you out of your mind, boy? I'd love to.

Daisy: Eww! I didn't really go to your house did I!

Luigi: Great! Haha! Woah look at this far-out crowd. camera turns and shows a bunch of hippie Toads cheering, then turns back to Daisy Hey, where's Yoshi? camera shifts around I don't see him anywhere.

Daisy: Haha! Dude! He's probably off somewhere experiencing the all-time high.

Toadette: HAHAHA! You guys are total potheads!

Daisy: Turn this off!

Luigi: We never did any drugs… I think this day just happened to be National Hippie Day. That's my only guess.

Toadette: Oh man, I love National Hippie Day! Freedom! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Peach: Brothers and sisters!

Luigi: Ooops, our enchanted leader speaks! turns camera on Peach

Peach: Today is a great day that shall go down in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom!

Crowd: Whoooooo!

Peach: The Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Academy grand opening happens now!

Luigi: I like her headband. That rainbow-colored peace sign on her cheek and glitter on her face looks neat too.

Daisy: My hippie outfit looked SO much better.

Toadsworth: Ex-excuse me, but I must also mention…

Luigi: Dang that medallion is huge.

Daisy: I remember that thing! He had some serious bling-bling!

Toadette: HAHAHAHA omigod that rhymed! Dr. Suess material!

Daisy: Fast-forward.

Luigi: Okay. fast-forwards for a while, then stops when the scene changes

The MKA players are now in the cafeteria, it's obviously a different day, judging by the clothing they are all wearing. Luigi is holding the camera. There is a large cake, and everyone is wearing pointy party hats.

Luigi: Is everything ready?

Mario: Turn off the lights!

Yoshi: click

Daisy: Everyone hide!

Toad: Hee hee! Yay!

Toadette: What's going on?

NOTE: Sorry to cut this short, (and in the middle of a scene XD) but I finally have a chance to update this and I plan to use that chance. The episode will be updated when dinosaurs rule the earth once again… haha just joking. But seriously, I doubt it will be soon. I've got school, college crap, work, babysitting, chores, a girlfriend, and everything else to attend to. XD


End file.
